Power of the Turks
by Seruna Kanus
Summary: What happens when everything you thought you knew was far from right? Just what were the Turks in Vincent's time, and what did they do? Please R&R.
1. The Fall of Meteor

Comments & Criticism welcomed and appreciated.

Power of the Turks: Part one

PART ONE: The fall of Meteor

---------------

Disclaimer:

All rights and privileges to Final Fantasy VII and its characters

belong to Square Co., Ltd. The characters of this series are used

without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of

fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

All original characters are the creation of the author. All

copyright privileges to these characters are reserved for the author.

---------------

Author's notes:

WARNING: Violence, Adult language and subject matter.

This is a CONTINUATION - ALTERNATE REALITY Final Fantasy VII fanfic.

It contains major SPOILERS for the game.

---------------

Text Conventions

( ) are character thoughts

/ and // are mental dialogue

are miscellaneous effects

Introduction

"Run!" People were shouting as they attempted to escape Meteor. Running towards the exit in sector 5 was, as it seamed, the only way to get to safety. Trying to prevent panic Reeve, as calmly as possible, ordered the people to stay calm and move toward the exit. Though he kept in mind the secret hatch at the Honey Bee Inn just in case it was needed.

Above, Cloud and the others watched as Meteor slowly came down on Midgar. Suddenly green streams of light began to swirl out of the ground. Moving like a policticus tree the swirls emerged from around the world and head toward Midgar.

Tifa, staring in awe, turned to Cloud and asked, "What's, that?"

A few seconds later Cloud answered, "Lifestream."

Slowly the Lifestream swirled and curled its way to Midgar. Cloud and the others realized that there might be hope. Holy had already failed to stop Meteor and was actually helping Meteor destroy Midgar.

Soon the Lifestream had surrounded Midgar and began to push back meteor. Suddenly there was a big flash, and to everyone's astonishment, Holy had begun to push back the Lifestream. By now, Meteor was mere feet from the ground.

Suddenly Meteor stopped dropping. Barret asked, if the Lifestream had something to do with it. Cid, looking closely at Meteor, answered, "No. I don't see Holy or the Lifestream near Meteor. I think something in the ground stopped it."

Just that, Vincent stepped up from his usual post. He looking over at Cait Sith, and a slight grin came across his face. The cat grinned back at Vincent and moved back a few steps.

A strange thud came from the back of the Highwind. But for its decibels only Vincent paid attention. For he know what it was from.

On the way

The ex-Turk smiled as he watched Meteor struggle to impale the ground. The next thing he said, astonished everyone except for Cait Sith.

"It looks like all four of the pre-disaster equipment have all been placed, and are working."

Yuffie ran up to Vincent, grabbed him by the collar, and shouted, "What do you mean!"

His grin only grew deeper.

"Look!" Red XIII shouted.

The Lifestream escaped from holy and shot towards Meteor. The Lifestream than picked up meteor and carried it up high into the atmosphere. The Lifestream than destroyed Meteor and its spirit energy was taken to the North Creator to assist in the healing.

Red shrugged his shoulders. "Now holy will try to wipe out humanity."

"Not likely," five voices unanimously start. "Holy can't do what it wants unless it fulfills its primary mission. Which in this case destroying Meteor and Jenova. And since it didn't destroy Meteor and Jenova is still standing, Holy can't do anything but disappear."

One of the Voices is Vincent's. Barret recognized another as Reeve's voice. He looked over at Cait Sith and saw that he was shutting down.

Tifa recognized another as Tsang's.

"I... I thought you were dead," Tifa stated.

"Barely," he chuckled, "I'm not really the easy to kill. Especially when death is supposed to have come from 'that' masamune."

"Jenova may be pretty smart at times. But when it comes to choosing a masamune, she needs to understand that the replica's are indeed weaker than the original," came a mysterious voice.

"Ra, Ru, Rufus," Cloud said in a surprised manner.

"Yes Cloud, its me," Rufus answered.

Yuffie, deciding that Vincent has something to do with all the new passengers, tightened her grip on Vincent's collar and shouts, "What the hell is going on here Vincent?"

His grin grows even deeper.

"Its a good thing she didn't think to jump into the mako pool at the Nibel Reactor and get the original. Than again, maybe she did but just couldn't for some unknown reason."

This voice was of a feminine structure.

"God Damn Shera. Is that you?" Cid responded.

"Yes sweaty it's me," she said. Shera than looked over at Vincent and Yuffie and gave Yuffie a commanding look. Yuffie, seeing that holding Vincent isn't helping, drops him.

"Well Vince', it looks like everything played out just fine," Shera said.

"Just fine," Barret exclaimed, "Look at midgar, Its all torn up!"

"Low casualties, a preferable amount of damage, and the Sister Ray, Presidential escape hatch, and Shelter are all intact, perfect," Vincent finished.

"The whats?" Tifa asked.

"Your heard him Tifa," replied Rufus.

"Hmph, speaking of such subjects, good idea about the escape hatch Vincent."

"Thank you Rufus," Vincent answered.

"Oh and was the trip down spacious?" asked Reeve with a slight giggle.

Rufus laughed, "Yes you'd have to admit that lard vacuum does need a lot of space."

"Rufus that's your father you're talking about," Cid shouted.

"No, Palmer's the lard vacuum not Shinra. Keep in mind palmer always likes lots of lard in his tea. Shinra was born obese if I'm correct," Shera stated.

"Enough chit-chat," Tsang ordered, "We need to get to Junon now. Cid crank this thing to full speed."

"Hell no," Cid shouted, "And its Highwind not 'thing'."

"Cid you do work for us so get to it," Tsang returned.

"Hay I quit that contract 30 years ago if that's what your referin' to,' Cid answered.

"So did thousands of other major employees," Reeve said, "Besides I don't remember any word of you quitting other than your not showing up."

Red XII began to ponder the statements.

(30 years ago. Cid's barely 30 right now. How could he have been an employee 30 years ago? Unless...)

Cid begins to get angry. He started to answer in an intense fury. "I sent in the paper..."

"Cid," Vincent cuts him off, "We have to get to Junon for a meeting. If you take us there we'll give you a little treat. And I know you'd like it."

"Treat. Well this better be good," Cid said.

Cid finally did as he was asked and started towards to Junon.

After they started up they passed a strange outcrop in the mountains. Rufus was by the widow watching the scenery when he noticed something on the outcrop.

(What is that? Is it a skeleton? Hmm it appears so. But why does it look familiar? The clothes do resemble Cloud's. Could it be the missing SOLDIER 1st class? But why is the skeleton full of holes? Are those bullet holes? And what's with the slash? Bullets didn't cause that. But the rest are. And what type? The ones in the chest resemble that of Shinra 453-julin class. The standard troopers equip. The ones in the head look like that of 16-bio-degrei. But those are meant to make a body degrade faster. Apparently the killers wanted the body to be gone before no one would notice. Judging by the type of ammo I'd say he was killed about 3 months ago. But that's when Cloud showed up. Yes, that must be him. If it is Zack than maybe Cloud could tell me about what happened.)

Cloud looked out the window and saw the skeleton on the outcrop. He soon remembered who it was and a tear began to run down his face. Rufus looked over at him a noticed the tear. He guessed Cloud know about the skeleton. He walked over to Cloud hoping to get some questions answered.

"Cloud," Rufus began, "Do you know who is on that out crop?"

"Yes," Cloud answered, "That is Zack. Well what's left of him."

"Do you know what happened to him," Rufus asked.

"Yes. When we were near Midgar after our escape from Nibelhem we ran into some troops on that outcrop. Zack decided that I couldn't do anything and fought to defend us. He got about 9 troops, which was easy for him, before getting shot in the chest a few times. Zack also tried me to give me as much shielding as possible. Some of the remaining troops knocked him off his feet and a trooper shot some strange bullets into his head. They left me probably because they didn't know that I had gained control of myself. Well I should say lost control."

"You mean your other persona," Rufus asked.

"Yes. The other me had fully developed during the trauma of the event. After the takeover he slashed Zack with the Buster Sword. Probably so he knew there was no other Zack. Though he kept the name Cloud just in case someone who knew me met him.

"Who did this to you Cloud," Rufus asked.

"Hojo and his team of scientists," Cloud answered.

Vincent was in his usual corner eaves-dropping in on the conversation. At the mentioning of Hojo he walked up the Cloud and Rufus to ask some questions of his own.

"Cloud," Vincent started, "Do you think you can remember those 5 years? Do you want to remember them or talk about them?"

"I don't really want to remember," Cloud answered.

"Well there's no need to pry," Vincent said.

As these final words were said they passed over the swamp. There were two Midgar Zoloms in the swamp.

As the Highwind passed over the Mythril Mines Rufus walked up to Barret to talk.

"Say what do you know about the Mythril Mines," Rufus asked.

"Well other than there was a lot of coal and mythril in there not much. But I do know that the coal mining rivaled that of Coral once. And the mythril in the mines helped them make strong tools and machines. Why," Barret finished.

"Well because I just wanted to know if you had any knowledge of the main coal mine from another continent. That's all," Rufus said.

After going over the mountains Ft. Condor came into view.

Cloud walked over to Vincent and Rufus to talk. He was wondering if he could get some info out of them.

"Quite the sunrise. Don't you two think," Cloud started.

"Yes," Rufus started, "Yes in…"

A large shadow passed over the Highwind.

"Damn," Tsang shouted, "I didn't think he'd heal that fast."

"W-what about the other four," Rufus asked. "Do you think they can heal that fast as well?"

Cloud turned around and became awestruck as Ultima Weapon stared the Highwind down.

"Cid turn the Highwind to the hard left," Shera shouted.

"We need not worry about him attacking us… yet," This was said calmly by a strange voice.

Cid turned the Highwind out of the path of Ultima Weapon and they continued their journey in complete safety. Though no one know where the mysterious voice came from.

(Who could speak so calmly at a time like that, Reeve wondered. And such a sweet voice, could it be Aeris?)

After dodging Weapon Cid placed the Highwind down by Ft. Condor. "Think I need some rest," Cid began. "Don't like the idea of flying tired, especially when Weapon is flying around too."

"Sounds like a good idea Cid. We all could use some," Yuffie said.

Everyone agreed and started to unload as soon as the Highwind was anchored. The last person off was Vincent. Who decided to search the ship for whoever might have said those mysterious words from earlier. Though he found no one.

When Vincent went inside he was asked if he found anyone. He gave the truthful answer.

Shortly after talking to the manager Cloud announced that the party could stay the night at the Ft.

Soon after they got settled in. Though not many slept.

"Hay Cloud," Reeve began, "What was your life as a trooper like?"

"What about you guys," Cloud responded, "You sound like you all had quite a military involvement yourselves."

"Well might as well." Vincent chose to go first. "Back when I was a Turk I had some pretty rough missions. When your in 'C' class you usually got low pay, the food stunk, the camping gear was atrocious, and you would be awakened with out warning just to go into a village and put down a mob of 15 people."

"I'm really glad I got out of 'C' class fast," Tsang said. "I don't think I could have handled those conditions longer than I did."

"How long were you in 'C' class again," Vincent asked.

"'Bout four months," Tsang answered. "You?"

"Five months, five grueling months. Of coarse 'B' class wasn't any better."

"Aw yes, pencil pushing class," Tsang stated.

"Hmph, 'B' class in a nutshell," Vincent concurred.

"So that's what it was like to be a Turk," Cloud said.

"Yes, well the lower classes at least," Vincent answered. "'A' class is were the fun really began. The pay was good, the jobs were fun, you got big assignments and you got to work with the scientist a lot. And it didn't matter what you thought before hand you just loved the jobs that they gave you. And if you got to the top 3 positions you got to work with 'S' class a little more."

"'S' class? There were 4 ranks," Cloud asked.

"Well sort of," Tsang answered.

Yuffie was up by the materia shop looking at the new shipment that the shop brought in. Some of the materia she knew and some she didn't.

"What are these materia? They don't look like any I've seen," Yuffie asked the clerk.

"Why that's a 'wind' materia," the clerk started. "And that there is a 'water materia. Just shipped in from Midgar. And they are very powerful too. The infamous Dr. Lucrecia is said to have developed them. But it took 30 years to manufacture them."

"I'll take 1 of each," Yuffie stated.

"Good, that will be 160,000 gil," the clerk commanded.

"Uh oh," Yuffie started, "just a second."

As she was searching here purse Barret walked in.

"Hay Barret. Can I borrow 160 grand," Yuffie asked.

"160 grand!" Barret shouted. "What do you need that much gil for?"

"A couple materia," she answered.

"Ok. Here's the money. But I'll do the buying."

"Well hello sir. And what might you be looking for?"

"I'm want to see what materia this brat wants to buy. lemmy see 'em."

"A bit rude you know. Well here are the 2 materia she wishes the purchase. One 'wind' and one 'water' materia exclusively from Midgar," the clerk gave them the materia.

"Not much of Midgar any more, it got trashed by Meteor," Barret said. "Say are these any good?"

"Well yes. Developed by Dr. Lucrecia herself," the clerk answered.

"Lucrecia. Wasn't that the girl that Vincent loved," Barret asked.

"Aw yes Vincent Valentine. Quite the scientist if I do say my self. He was also a good thinker and fighter. Did you know that when he disappeared some 30 years ago half the company became depressed? Yes they loved him that much. He was destined to be one of the top executives most would say. Maybe even better than Rufus."

"Wow, he was some guy," Barret said.

"Well see ya," Yuffie said.

"So now your buying materia," Barret asked.

"Oh shut up. At least I didn't steal any," Yuffie answered.

"Well keep in mind ya still owe me 160 large

"Ya ya I'll get it to you when I can."

As the two returned to the group Barret's thoughts raced. (Was Vincent really that important back then? What's going on?)

Rufus was up on the top of the fort admiring the stars. Tifa, who wanted to speak with him, joined him.

"Hello Rufus. What are you doing up here?"

"Oh just admiring the stars," Rufus replied.

"You know I once wanted to go up and see them. Go up and touch them. Of coarse I was a child then. But when I realized I could go up into space I just wanted to do that. It was either that or become a Turk. Of coarse my father just wouldn't dream of letting me go up there so I guess I went with my other dream."

"You became a Turk?"

"Yes and a very good one too," Rufus answered.

"So Red XIII how are you tonight," Reeve asked.

"Not too good. I'm just worried about what's going to happen," Red answered.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Say what's your original name? I mean your father couldn't have just called you red and given you a number. And I don't think there are 13 generations called 'Red' in your family since this planet didn't exist that long. What is your real name?"

"My original name is Nanaki. It was a name given to me by my father and mother. I'm called Red XIII because that's what Hojo called me. Though I would like to be called Nanaki by everyone again."

"Sure. I'll tell everyone. Well it's going to be a big day tomorrow. I guess we might be parting from here. Are you going back to Cosmo Canyon?"

"Probably not. I'll go with Cloud. And knowing him he's going to want to know what you guys are up to," Red answered.

"Good. Maybe you might have a gift coming."

Cid and Shera were the only ones able to sleep. And did they sleep, almost as if they'd been like that for many times.

Once the late afternoon came all the people had rested. But they came upon an awkward event. Odd demon-like monsters emerged from one of the mountaintops near Ft. Condor. When one got close to the ft. Cloud began to study it and it's movements. It had 5 tentacles on its head. Two razor sharp, two blunt, and one looked like it had a stabbing form from the looks of there use. It resembled Nanaki very greatly but was blue not red. It also had a watery end on its tail. Nanaki on the other hand had a fiery end. The creatures moved swiftly and were very strong. It took a wile to bring down a few. It even took longer to take down the rest of the ferocious pack. Tsang and Rufus were assisting Vincent who was on the top of the Ft.

"Vincent. Got some special ammo on you that we could use," Rufus asked.

"I'm afraid to say I don't have any. We'll have to use regular ammo," Vincent finished.

"Well we might not get any rounds off if we don't hurry. The young fighters are doing pretty well, all but Nanaki. Why isn't he fighting? Is something stopping him," Tsang stated.

"Try the fact that these beast resemble him greatly. And when you the last of your kind and find something like this you tend to wonder and nothing else," Rufus answered.

"Well I will probably want to keep one to look at. Dead of coarse," Vincent stated.

As this was being said the Death Penalty started to let loose powerful ammo. Down on the field Cait Sith was operating again and shouting best it could to cause damage. Cloud was slashing with full force with the Ultima Weapon. Cid and Tifa weren't doing so well and were being pushed back.

One leaped 20ft and was came down on Cid. Before it could get too close Barret fired a materia round from his Missing Score.

"Shit Barret. Could you have waited a little longer," Cid ended his sarcastic remark.

"Sorry. New ammo not working to well," Barret answered.

"New ammo. Where'd you get that," Tifa asked.

" I'll tell ya later. Lets just kill these vermin," Barret answered.

Yuffie was working with her new materia. She was casting a few aero spells but found they didn't have much effect. When she tried her Conformer she found that the damage was staggering.

Reeve was half way up the mountain controlling Cait Sith with his remote. He wasn't seen by the enemy, and had a ready supply of robots if the one on the field went down. He was tempted to get out his special sickles and join but didn't for he was safer up on the mountain and was doing well enough with Cait Sith.

Shera was inside caring for the wounded. Staff members and troops flooded in. She gave full cure materia to the doctors caring for the most valuable of patients and normal cure materia to those caring for the miner people. She gave Heal to all the doctors. It turned out heal was quite needed. The beast knew poison and other effects. Some even know Ultima witch was a hassle to heal the damage caused.

After 4 hours all of the beast were dead but one. Vincent crated it up and placed it in a safe location. He also had a dead one preserved for testing. He wanted to know what they were where they came from.

Those who had fought were exhausted and weak. Reeve, Nanaki, Tsang, Rufus, and Vincent were the only ones who weren't physically affected. Though their thoughts rushed faster than the Great Joe's black chocobo.

"Huff…wheeze what were those things? Last time I had a battle like that it was with my wife about weather we should have a child," Barret said.

"Cough Nice one Barret. I thought you were going to say the weapons," Cid responded.

"Speaking of kids, Barret, Marlene is at Kelm. Just to let you know," Reeve said,

"Thanks for telling me. Well at least she's safe," Barret answered.

"So you guys ready to go to Junon," Tsang asked.

"Yes. In a few hours," Cloud started. "I'll need some rest first."

"What were those things," Nanaki asked.

"I can't really say what they were. But I do know that they had Jenova Cells in them. They were probably mutants of some sort. There was an interesting thing about the corpse that I examined. It didn't show any signs of decay. Probably can't decay. Thus the creature can't return to the planet," Vincent finished.

"Just like the Gi. But how," Tifa asked.

"Probably some curse or virus that suspends the bodies, preventing them from decomposing or dieing. Most likely caused by Jenova or the cells she planted in them," Vincent finished.

"You actually believe Jenova can do that," Cid asked.

"It sounds plausible. Though I doubt it is true," Reeve started. "Well now that we are soon to be ready lets get going.


	2. The Meeting

Comments & Criticism welcomed and appreciated.

Power of the Turks: Part Two

PART TWO: The Meeting

---------------

Disclaimer:

All rights and privileges to Final Fantasy VII and its characters

belong to Square Co., Ltd. The characters of this series are used

without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of

fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

All original characters are the creation of the author. All

copyright privileges to these characters are reserved for the author.

---------------

Author's notes:

WARNING: Violence, Adult language and subject matter.

This is a CONTINUATION - ALTERNATE REALITY Final Fantasy VII fanfic.

It contains major SPOILERS for the game.

---------------

Text Conventions

( ) are character thoughts

// and /- -/ are mental dialogue

are miscellaneous effects

Part two

The Highwind took off and started for Junon. The ground was covered in black and dark-red blood from the battle for miles. As the Highwind flew Cloud found Yuffie, who were on deck, looking over at the ground.

"I thought you had motion sickness Yuffie," Cloud stated.

" 'Had' would be the key term there, Cloud. I managed to get over it after looking at this ground. I guess it was that the ground didn't change, as we were moving so my stomach thought we weren't moving. So it didn't act up. Than when we left the field of blood it still didn't act up. Must have got over it."

"Well that's a good thing Yuffie. Now would you like to come up on deck and join us," Cloud asked.

"Sure thing cu… Cloud."

As the Highwind continued its journey to Junon it passed over a bridge that was under construction.

"Looks like the Junonites want access to the rest of the continent," Reeve started. "I'll have to keep this in mind if there are people looking for work."

"I do believe that unemployment will be at an all time low considering all the manpower required for the reconstruction."

This voice was mysterious and yet familiar. Vincent was the first to recognize the voice. He had a look of perplexity on his face at the moment.

"Lucrecia, how did you get up here," Vincent asked.

"Now you know that I can fly Vincent," she started calmly. "Not even the 'Highwind in flight' could avoid me. So how are you today my sweet sugarplum? Well now other than George and Gast we should have all the old crew back together. Wouldn't you agree Vincent?"

Lucrecia was acting wild and fidgety. She was walking around the deck acting like she was looking for something. Yet Vincent know she was just walking around. In a strangely familiar way.

(This could be trouble, Vincent thought. Last time she was so active and energetic was that one night.)

"Hmph. Sugarplum. When did you call me such a thing," Vincent asked her.

"Ha. Since I first fell in love with you."

"And how many seconds ago did it take you to plan that one."

(Hmph. What a mood. Why do you hate me? Or do you? Well whatever the case, don't think I never loved you. Or that I stopped."

They were given an armed escort to the Shinra Building. On the way they met a crowd of cheering people who were excited about Meteor's destruction. As they walked down the street Vincent noted some damage still left from Sapphire Weapon's attack, namely the hole in the gas chamber. They came to the monorail lift that led to the HQ and rode it up. At the top they entered the HQ. As they walked they came to a flight of stairs that led to a meeting room. On the way up the group was met by three very excited familiar faces.

Reno, Rude and Elena were standing in the hall waiting for the group. Reno was leaned against the wall on leg crossed over the other, the foot horizontal and bearing no weight. In his right hand he had his nightstick ready to use if necessary. Rude was pacing up and down the stairs waiting for news about the group that saved the world. Elena was sitting in one of three seats that were in the lobby at the top.

When the group appeared Reno moved from the wall to great Rufus. Elena became ecstatic when Tsang appeared. Rude just went to the top and waited.

"So not even Weapon could topple the President Shinra."

"Thank you Reno. Is the boarding room fit?"

"Yes. It's always fit for a meeting. Your father ordered it that way. And you never changed it. By the way, Tsang someone wants to see to you," Elena stated.

"Not right now, we have a lot to do today," Tsang answered. "And I don't want interruptions."

In the meeting room everyone took a seat. The room had a white tint to it, like a lab room. There were no windows and there was a big screen in the front. On the walls were paintings of Rufus and his father. Cloud noticed what appeared to be a painting of a young Vincent. In each corner was a plant. It appeared to Cid that there was one from each of the four continents.

There were just a few more seats that people in the room at the moment. Tifa and Cloud sat by each other about midway between table ends. Cid and Shera sat across from each other at the end. Barret, Yuffie and Nanaki sat near the other end. The four Turks sat by each other. Rufus and Vincent stood next to the podium talking about the presentation they had planned. When they were finished Rufus moved up to the podium. Just than the door to the room opened and a tall blonde headed man who carried a striking resemblance to cloud walked in.

He had a white lab coat bearing the Shinra symbol on the right side of the chest and the Nibelhem Symbol on the left. He had glasses and was about six feet in height and was very slim. His hair was combed in the front and the rest pulled back into a tail. The front hair was separated at the center and was combed out towards the ears. His pants were blue and his boots were similar to Cloud's accept for the size.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything," the man asked.

"No George you didn't. Actually we were just getting started," Shera replied.

"Well now that all the expected people as well as a few guest are here let's begin the meeting. First let me introduce the two different organizations that will run the company. Allow me to introduce the science division. You all served for the cause of science, you worked to improve the weapons that were manufactured, energy manufacture, and strengthen the military. Your greatness lasted until 30 years ago. What caused your downfall is what corrupted us and destroyed the other organization. Jenova.

"And now for the backbone of Shinra. The Turks."

Everyone had been listening with much enthusiasm until Rufus mentioned the Turks. At that moment Barret and Tifa jumped out of their seats.

"The what," Barret shouted.

"The Turks," Vincent began, "currently there are eight Turks in here, three new, five old."

The guests began looking for the three old Turks, which they couldn't identify. They knew Vincent and Tsang were considerably old Turks. But the other three just couldn't come to mind.

"I see there is a little confusion in the crowd," Rufus began, "That was expected. Let me introduce the five old Turks. Vincent and Tsang as you probably know are two of these five. I'll state their rank and status. Tsang was a Mark-3 S-Class Turk. Vincent was Mark-1 A-Class. His rank gave him command of all non S-Class Turks. Tsang had command of Vincent, Alistine, whom was Mark-5 S-Class, and Karanoke, whom was Mark-4 S-Class.

Cloud's thoughts began to rush. He felt like he knew them. As if he had met them. Even stranger was that a voice, one he rarely heard, was telling him that it recognized them.

(Could it be? Could 'He' have met them?)

"Now to introduce you to the three you don't know. First Reeve. His rank was Mark-2 S-class putting him at second in command of the Turks. Next was Rufus Shinra. As you all know that is me. I was of Mark-1 S-Class. That put me at the top of command for the Turks. Though today I command the entire company as president of the Shinra Empire."

There was a slight murmur is the crowd. Tifa and Barret were dumbfounded.

"Before you name the last person I'd like to know a few things 'bout the Turks. When were all you Turks? And what about your boss? Wasn't someone like Hiedegger around to command you guys," Barret asked.

"About the command part. No. At the time I was at full direct command of the Turks. There was none above me, only indirect command, which the president and vice president had. And there was no vice president at the time so my father was the only one to hold indirect command over me. And did he hate that.

"As for the other question. It was 30 years ago the last we all were together. We were forcefully divided due to certain circumstances including the Jenova Project," answered Rufus.

"From what I heard about when Vincent disappeared I can understand the effect of the Jenova Project," Cloud said. "But what about the other caused?"

"My father promoted me to Vice President 30 years ago. This he knew took away my direct command over the Turks. But it was a double-edged sword. It would place Vincent in S-Class giving him the chance to rise through the ranks yet again and become leader of the S-Class. He also place Reeve in charge of the newly formed Department of Urban Development, or DUD for short. This also worked as a double-edged sword since it placed Vincent's anonymous assistant in S-Class too."

Barret and Cid started laughing. "The department was a 'dud' alright."

Reeve had a smile on his face, "I just did what Shinra told me. If I was able to work more independently I could have done much better. Even rebuild some of the plates."

Rufus tapped the podium, "That would have been irrelevant Reeve."

"And how is that a bad separation," Reno asked. "All your comrades were in charge and even though you might not have had direct command I'm sure Tsang would have been welcome to 'advise'."

"Well I thought the same thing Reno. But Vincent's sudden absence depleted moral and power on a large scale in the organization as well as the company. Many left thinking that nothing could stop Shinra from oppressing them.

"My father was simply afraid of him. If my father was planning on doing something and Vincent outright disagreed with the idea my father would reconsider for fear of death or the likes. Vincent wasn't that type of person though. But he did like to take advantage of a good thing.

"Now with Vincent gone nothing was holding Shinra back. That's why so many left, even the anonymous fifth Turk. We were hoping that Vincent and Tsang would fill in for us but with Vincent gone and the bulk of the organizations leaving a 'need' for new offices and organizations, such things arose in this shift of power."

"Excuse me but what do you mean by 'need'," asked Yuffie.

Tsang answered, "That need was control of weapon development and new military command since SOLDIER was starting up. Two offices that Scarlet and Hiedegger would have loved to fill."

Lucrecia stood up and had the same style of grin as Vincent.

"I take it that eliminated the biggest threat in Shinra's eyes. With the Turks falling to peaces I'd say he was quite happy. But what of the Science Division, I'm sure just Gast and Hojo couldn't run that without me or the Turks. Or did Shinra get around that," Lucrecia finished.

"Well With Sephiroth and SOLDIER going the Science Division had a new job. But because Gast left Hojo took over the division," Rufus said.

"You know. I've been listening to this meeting and was thinking about when this all occurred. And I don't remember any of it. Then you state that it happened 30 years ago, which leads me to just one simple question. How the hell are you all older than me when you don't even look older than Lady Aeris," a mysterious voice said.

Everyone's blood ran cold at that moment. They recognized the voice but just couldn't believe he was back.

"What the fuck is going on here," Yuffie started. "We just killed you a few days ago."

"How could you do that when I've been 'dead' for 5 years?" the voice replied.

"Se… Sephiroth. Is that you Commander Sephiroth?"

Cloud's mumbling shocked everyone.

/ Don't call him commander you idiot. You were never in SOLDIER so don't. /

/ Well what about you, would you call him commander/

/ He He He. No. I was of higher office than him. I would be the one called commander. /

/- But he is commander. He is to all SOLDIER. So he is commander. -/

/ What? I thought we got rid of you, you pathetic loser. Don't you start living a lie again. /

/- Why are you so mean? -/

/ Because he hates you. He hates what you did to him and me. You liar/

Cloud was phasing out. He began to hold his head.

"Yo cloud. You all right," Barret asked.

Cloud shook his head wildly.

"Yes I… I'm ok. Um shall we move on?"

"Yes it is me. The great Sephiroth," he said. Sephiroth was now standing in the room next to Lucrecia. Why he chose to stand by her he knew not. But he felt safe. He had his usual uniform. And there by his side was the Masamune. There was just one small thing missing from him that cloud looked for

"Considering their reaction to you I don't think I should go in there," a female voice said.

"Don't worry daughter. They wouldn't hurt you."

No one recognized the voice at first. Than Vincent and Lucrecia both laughed.

"Long time no see Professor Gast," they both said in unison.

"Indeed. I bet your wondering where I came from and how I got here," he said.

"Not really. I think George would have something to do with this," Vincent replied.

"Yes he does. Actually he brought all three of us back," Gast replied.

Gast had an attire similar to George's but the symbol on his left was the Junon symbol. Aeris had on her basic dress but there was no hole in the dress where the blade that killed her passed through.

"Tell me S… St… George. How and when did you meet up with them," Vincent asked.

George looked around the room and noticed quite a few angry faces. Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Tsang, and Reno were indeed angered by the interruptions.

"It's a bit of a story. And I think it would be wise to tell it some other time," George replied.

"Can you please shut the hell up and let this meeting go uninterrupted," Reno shouted.

"Yes I think it would be wise to do that," Rufus said.

"Well now that everyone's here I will gladly continue," Vincent started. "First of all I would like the introduce the 5th Turk. She was my personal assistant in the organization and Mark-2 A-Class, which placed her at second in command of A-Class. Her name is Shera Highwind.

Cid, who had almost fallen asleep, sat up with eyes wide as billiards.

"Shera's a Turk," Cid wheezed in surprise. It took a quick shake of the head and a glass of water to get him back to normal. "Damn! And I thought I knew her."

Faint giggles arose in the room. Vincent, Cid, Shera, and Lucrecia were the only ones with a serious look on their face at the moment.

"Highwind!" Barret laughed, "I thought you weren't married.

"How could you tell if they were married," Rude and Elena chuckled.

"Nice one Vincent. This is the reason why they keep it secret," Lucrecia replied coldly. "Though they have been together for 36 years and are still holding strong. Yet to most people it would seem strange that they even live together. Yeah they have fights and make mistakes. But don't we all."

"Well put Lucrecia," Rufus replied, "Now to introduce the members of the Science, Research, and Development Department. Vincent I hand the stand to you."

Vincent stepped up to the podium. Then back down. "I just made the last introductions. You take over."

"First the old head of the organization and his assistant Professor Gast and Lucrecia. Also my assistant George S um."

"Might as well Rufus," George said.

"Ok, George Strife."

"Strife? Does he have a relation to me," Cloud asked.

"Um well," George started.

Barret and the others were getting really annoyed by now.

"Can we do this latter Cloud," Tifa asked.

"Now I will state the top officers for the new government. For president we will keep Rufus. Though you probably guessed that. Next will be the Vice president. After a formal discussion that we had recently it has been decided that I Vincent shall take that office."

"Sure you didn't just give yourself that title," Yuffie said.

"Will you shut up little girl? I'd like to know what this government things going to be like," Sephiroth snapped. Cloud noticed he sounded like on of his drill sergeants.

Vincent moved on.

"Now to introduce the rest. In the Department of Urban Development we will again have Reeve. In the department of The Turks we will have Tsang as Stage-1 S-Class. Sephiroth would you like to take over Hiedegger's position as head of the military?"

"Sure. I'd love to," Sephiroth replied. "What will I be commanding?"

"Well since SOLDIER is out of commission you will take up the normal divisions," Vincent answered, "I think that is all for the Military."

"What about the Shinra Elites or S-Class Soldiers," Cloud suddenly shouted.

"The wha," Sephiroth was perplexed.

(S-Class. Vincent's thoughts began to race. How did he gain knowledge of them? Let alone the Shinra Elites. )

Rufus on the other hand had a different thought.

(Thoughts slipping from the back of your mind, to the tip of you tongue and out as words Strife? This is a rather good sign. He'd waking up and taking control. Soon no enemy will bother us.)

"Cloud. You scare me at times you know," Aeris mumbled.

"Well lets move on," Vincent said trying to brush off the subject. "Those are the people who will be in the Top positions and will work on the top two floors of the Shinra HQ back in midgar. Those whom will now be mentioned will work in either the lower floors or in another town based on conveyance of work. Also these jobs aren't being forced on you so you can decline if you don't want the job. And ask what you will do in this job if you're unsure.

"Now to introduce the Space and Aeronautics Division. Cid Highwind. Would you like to head this department? I'm sure you know what you will be doing."

"Yes I'll take it. Will I be able to go into space again?"

"Yes Cid you probably will. Now Shera would you like to head the Aeronautics Department?"

"Sure. Um why are you asking me and Cid this now when you could have asked us when you all decided on your positions?"

"Yes tell us," Cid asked.

"Well we found the chamber so silent that we decided not to interrupt your slumber," Vincent answered. Now in Science Research and Development we will have Gast as head of the Research Department, Lucrecia as head of Weapon Development, and George at head of the Science Department. Are you all alright with this choice?"

"Yes," the all said in unison.

"And what will we do," Gast asked.

"Basically you will be doing the same stuff as before but with the few enhancements that the 30 years gave us," Rufus answered.

"As for the other offices," Vincent began, "We have abruptly decided on asking Yuffie Kisaragi to be the head of the Materia Development Department, Nanaki to be the head of the Environmental Protection Department and Cloud Strife to be the head of the Humanitarian Department. Yuffie you will probably understand you purpose, Nanaki you the same. Both of you can easily guess the reasons you were chosen for those jobs. Do you accept?"

"Yes," They both answered.

"What about me," Cloud asked.

"Your job will be to check on the humanity of each department and weather or not certain things may result in disasters or as something like the Jenova Project. You were chose because you went through allot of the stuff we want to remove. So you know what to look for better then us. Even I didn't take what you did," Vincent Finished.

"In that case when do I start," Cloud responded.

"Right when we get done," Lucrecia answered.

"Hold up," Shera started, "We had no say in those decisions. Did you just cook them up or something?"

"Indeed Vincent," Tsang started, " You did this with out our consent."

"Will you all just bloody shut up," Sephiroth shouted, "I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible."

(Hmm there's a recognizable temper. George thought. But it sure isn't Hojo's or Lucrecia's that's for certain. Vincent I remember having this kind but not them. Could it be? Nay.)

"Rufus you take over," Vincent said.

"Sure thing Valentine. Now for Utilities and energy. Barret Wallace, we have chosen you to head the Energy Department since you seem to be so concerned with that kind of stuff and your back as a coal miner. Tifa Lockheart, you have been chosen as the Treasurer. Aeris you have been chosen as the Utilities Department supervisor and beautification director. Now are you ok with the choices?"

"Rufus you just made my day," Barret said, "I been complainin' about the way you guys produced energy for so long I did thing my own way. Of coarse this will be as little less violent."

"I didn't know you actually had something for me," Tifa said, "I guess I can handle that since I am well aware of what money can do and conversion prices are something I'm really good at."

"And you Aeris," Rufus asked.

"Sure. I've been living in Sectors 4 and 5 for so long I'm sure I'd know all about that stuff. But I do hope you will watch Sectors 1 and 2. That place is more corrupt then Don Cornio's place."

Vincent Glanced over at Rufus with a dumbfounded look.

"Rufus. You mean to tell me that in 30 years you still haven't cleaned up those two Sectors?"

"Well I should be the one to take the blame. I didn't think about the problem much and when I did I put it off," Reeve said.

"My father's the one that didn't make it a priority," Rufus started, "he just shrugged it off as some simple problem that will die out or take care of it self. So don't blame yourself."

"Anyways lets move one. You will all work together and will coordinate with the Executive Officers. Most of you will have two offices. Barret your first office will be on the 60th floor. The second we will place where the most raw material comes from for energy production. Of coarse that's either North Coral or the Mythril Mines in which you will be stationed at Ft. Condor. What do you think about that?"

"Hay Rufus I know there's more coal in Mt. Coral than at the Mythril Mines if that's whatcha' talking about," Barret began, "So I guess I'll be that will be my field office. And wasn't the 60th Floor the one with all of those guards? I don't think you'll want to remove that."

"My father chose to place the guard section of the building in the 55th-60th floors. Of coarse my associates and I didn't think that was useful considering the stairway ended at the 59th floor. But who would want to climb 59 floors worth of stairs right. You proved if someone was determined to do it peacefully the 55th-58th floors could be bypassed. I will be moving the main guard to the lowest floors. And the Stairway will be restricted to those without cardkeys. And of coarse getting those is going to be rather tough. I wasn't really impressed with the Avalanche infiltration. Considering security was still lame."

Barret looked slightly proud to learn that he sort of taught the Shinra something.

"Now moving on," Rufus started, "Yuffie we decided to help Wutai get back on its feet through industrialization. And since you are the leader of Wutai you have the choice to make. If you wish for a boost from us, your field office, as Barret called, it in Wutai, or if you want us to leave your nation out of the organization we will do any of the above. Also your main office will be on the 60th floor along with Barret's. What do you say?"

"Well it seems like you really want to help," Yuffie began to answer, "But indu… whatever you call it? I don't think my people will like that. But if my field office is there I take it the main research will have to follow also.

"Wait a minute. If I place the field office there could I have minor research and development done and jobs made to the people? And have the main research done at HQ?"

"Sure thing Yuffie," Gast answered.

"Well I guess we can move on," Vincent said, "Rufus I'll give you a break and take over."

"Nanaki you will probably wan to take up your grandfathers work so we'll let you stay at Cosmo Canyon during your free time. Which you will have loads of. You will only have to attend the main meetings in which we plan to place something into motion that might not be environmentally friendly and need your word. You'll probably not have an office anyways since you aren't human. So what do you say?"

"I don't know. How do I know you'll tell me when you're unsure? Or will ever be unsure," Nanaki answered.

"I think Barret would warn us," Vincent answered, "Besides nothing can go into effect until all have reviewed it and the majority agree with the idea."

"Than I guess. But I won't live stay in Midgar any longer then I have to. Did you get that," Nanaki finished."

"Ok. He's in," Vincent said.

"Tifa and Aeris. You'll both be working on the 60th floor with Barret."

"Um one question Vincent. Why is it that there's so many floors between us and you," Tifa asked.

"Well we liked what was on each of the floors so we decided to keep them that way. The 61st floor will be the break area. The 62nd floor will hold the library and Domino's office. He will be the librarian by the way. There will be no mayor as Rufus will be in charge. The 63rd Floor… Wait a minute. That was just a storage floor. You three will be placed there and the storage moved to the 60th floor. That good enough."

"And what about the 64th and 5th floors. Better yet why can't we be right under you," Tifa asked.

"The 66th floor will be the meeting floor. The 67th and 8th floors will be for SRD. We will place you on the 65th floor and no farther."

Cloud. You'll be on the 62nd floor. Peace and quiet will be something to keep your mind clear. Besides I hear you like books."

"What," Cloud said. "Me like books? I don't read."

/ Um I'd say Rufus leaked that statement. And you aren't the one who loves to read. I am. /

/ You… like… to… read… /

/ Liar//

"Um Vincent your presumptions are a bit off," Tifa began. "I know Cloud. And I know he doesn't read much. Heck I've never seen him pick up a big book in my life and I know what kinds of books are in that library. The type he wouldn't like."

/ You know your girlfriend is quite ignorant when it comes to our mental complex. /

/ She's not my… Ok I admit it I guess she is. /

/- What, wasn't Aeris our…? -/

/ Shut up will ya. Better yet go back to sleep. /

"What about us," Cid asked.

"I was going to save you till last," Vincent replied, "Now for you two. Cid your field office will be in Rocket Town since you will need to be near the launch pad and construction facility. Shera your field office will be at Junon. Both of you will have a primary office on the 35th floor."

"Um wouldn't Rocket Town be a better place for me to have my field office," Shera asked.

"I guess so. Ok it will be at Rocket Town," Vincent said.

"What about us," Reno asked.

"You will be placed into the S-Class of Turks and will work under Tsang. We will be reinstating the Rank System so you will be getting company," Rufus said.

"Tsang you might as well present the Rank System," Rufus said.

"Sure thing Rufus," Tsang answered. "30 years ago we had a ranking system based on performance, skill, and intelligence. Which worked very well cause of the set up. There were 50 active members of the Turks and 100 inactive members that were in training. There were 5 S-Class members, 10 A-Class, 15 B-Class, and 20 C-Class. D-Class was the training Class. When you enlist and are qualified you may enter D-Class if needed. If not you were placed in the bottom rank of C-Class. If you show the 3 abilities better than others you move up rank and bump those of who are between your new and old position down. If you only go up one place you just switch with the person above you. If it is more then you are placed in that position and the 2+ members that are skipped will be bumped. So if you move two ranks you will skip a rank and push the two above you down a rank. You also had to be the top of the current class.

"To move to the next class you needed to take a test and show abilities better then the lowest person of the next rank. Of coarse S-Class being more of an officer Class you really had trouble getting in. Mainly the only way to get promoted is if a vacancy in the S-Class occurred."

"Fill in the vacancies? What do you mean," Rude asked.

"Well," Tsang star6ed, "If a member of S-Class is promoted, killed, fired, or resigns than a vacant slot appears. And we need all five slots filled so we replace."

"So S-Class is really hard to enter," Cloud said.

/ Sounds a bit like me. Waiting and Waiting for a slot to open in the S-Class of the military. /

/ What? You almost got there/

/ Yes /

"Yes," Vincent started, "I should know. Considering I had to wait an entire year for a vacant slot to open. An when the opening came, Hojo puts me in that damn coffin."

"Seem Hojo really tried to torture you," Nanaki said.

"You could say that," Vincent answered.

Reeve stood up and looked at Tsang. They nodded their heads and Tsang sat down. Reeve stepped up to the back wall.

"Now for Midgar," Reeve started.

Reeve had a remote in his hands. With this remote he turned on the giant screen. He next brought up a diagram that looked like Midgar.

"This," Reeve began, "Is Midgar. As you can see it looks a little different. That is because this is what Midgar will look like when rebuilt. The city will be divided into 10 sectors. Sectors 1 and 5 will be used for industrial purposes, such as factory land. Sectors 2 and 6 will be used for commercial purposes. 3 and 7 will be the residency sectors. Sectors 4 and 8 will have government buildings such as police stations and hospitals. As will as the Airport and main train station.

"Sector 9 will be used for energy and utilities. Barret will oversee this section. Sector 10 will be the Shinra HQ.

"Sectors 1-8 will be placed like they were before. Sector 9 will be the gaps between the plates were the reactors are. And they will stay there. Finally Sector 10 will be in the center.

Sector 10, which is the tower, cannon and airport, will be set up as thus. The tower will be at the same height but further away from the rest of the city. We will get rid of the slums so sectors 1-9 will be on the ground."

"So basically the top of the tower will be at the same elevation but not the plates," Cloud asked.

"Yes," Vincent answered, "because of this the airport and cannon can be placed a different heights."

"Why is that important," Barret asked.

"Because the Sister-Ray will be on a full 360 rotation axis. Considering this we need to have the area clear for the turning. The elevation is also important because of the valley that Midgar sits in formed by Mako loss.

If you remember when the cannon was fired at Diamond Weapon we only hit him in the center of its body. If the valley wasn't there the blast would have missed it by a mile."

Barret began to snicker. He became overwhelmed with the knowledge that the reactors caused the giant brown patch and drop in elevation around Midgar.

"So your destruction of the planet actually saved a few lives," Barret said.

"Um what is this 'Weapon'," Sephiroth asked. "Are they powerful? Are they something that I need to worry about?"

(Rufus noticed that Sephiroth had a bit of fear in him. He guessed the Sephiroth thought that these were unstoppable monsters.)

"Weapon," Gast began, "Are bio-mechanical beings that were created by the Planet. I think there are about 20 types. But most are weak. Any one of us could handle them solo. It's the Gem Weapons and Ultimate Weapon we need to worry about. But the Planet didn't create Ultimate Weapon. It was created by the Cetra during the disaster 2000 years past. And after its creation it came across four monsters, demons of a sort. Ultimate Weapon somehow changed them into Weapon and took control them. These 5 are the ones that sleep dormant at the North Creator."

"They used to sleep. Until Jenova somehow woke them up," Reeve said.

Reeve turned off the screen and sat down. Vincent stepped back up to the Podium.

"And now for the provinces," Vincent began. "We will have an office placed in each town. Those offices will relay information about the province back to HQ. If any major trouble emerges we will get the reports from them. We will also be doing a lot of industry in the provinces."

"Well now that that's done," Shera started, "I'll take over."

"Now to discuss some issues in the Space and Aeronautics Departments. First I will present the Cargo Highwind. This was the original design with out the missiles or transforming features. Because of its torque and power it is ideal for lifting major loads. This would be useful in the cleanup and reconstruction of Midgar.

Now before you say anything about the Highwind we have consider this. The one Shinra, well Cloud has sacrificed its power and torque for speed and missile firing capability. Its purpose is for military use.

"Rocket Town will be where construction of the airships will be. The question is what the speed of production will be?"

A grin showed up on Vincent's face. He stood up to state an answer to shera's question.

'Shera, you mustn't have seen the two Highwinds that were at the airport. Though what I'd like to know is when you started constructing them? Rufus?"

"Oh about a month ago, after Weapon left the crater," Rufus answered.

"If it took four weeks to build two in a small building house… Hmmm I think we could put five out. Three cargo type and two military type." Vincent chuckled. "Shera I'll take over from here since I know the rest of the space plans.

"First of all we have sent only one ship into space. Its data was stored in the escape pod and we have recovered that data. We will use the data to determine what changes will be needed and what will be kept for a shuttle."

"Why will we need a shuttle," Cid asked, "We won't need to go up there much more."

"So you actually got that thing to launch," Sephiroth said.

"Yes it finally launched," Cid answered. "And I was piloting the ship. Ok I wasn't really piloting."

Cid looked at some of the angry faces in the room that knew of the autopilot system.

"It was sent to 'destroy' Meteor," Rufus said. "Of coarse I knew there would be special passengers. And I had a gift for them. I also had Shera stowaway to make sure you all got out safely."

"What would you give us? What did you give us?" Barret asked.

"The Huge Materia," Rufus answered. "Didn't you find it odd that you got them so easily. I practically handed them to you while making the rest of the company think you just plain stole it."

"You mean that crappy guarding that you had on the Huge Materia was just a ploy to give them to us. But why," Cloud asked.

"The Master Materia and Bahamut Zero are very powerful. Well when fully released in Vincent's hands Buhamut Zero can be powerful. I'm sure the rest of you made good use of the Master Materia," Rufus answered.

"Can be," Lucrecia shouted, "That monster can be down right evil when it comes to point-blank range. And in Vincent's hands Bahamut Zero will come to point blank. Vincent's the only person Bahamut Zero will do that for."

Yuffie was starting to get really annoyed.

"Will you all stop bragging and get on with this," Yuffie shouted.

"Yes," Vincent started. "Let's. We will need a shuttle so we can place a satellite up there and get more data on the effects of space travel. The satellite will be of Anti-Weapon capability. But it will have a short life span and will come down over the ocean when done. It will be of military use and will fire a high-powered mako cannon. The cannon will use five rounds before falling. It is programmed to return when the five shots are fired. And we will need to return it a few times."

"Oh I see now," Cid said. "And I'm in charge of that."

"Well let's move on to the Energy Department set up. To start off I will suggest some fuels to Barret."

"Good. 31 years ago Professor Gast came up with an environmentally friendly energy source. It was just as good as the new mako reactors and was cheaper and gave of more energy. This new idea was a chemical mixture that could take coal ash and re fossilize it in a matter of hours. In other words we could make the nonrenewable fuel known as coal and make it renewable. The method of doing this was simple. You had a chain factory of ten containers that were used for the re-fossilization of the coal. The upper part of each container would have the chemical that would be poured onto the coal ash. Mix the ash and chemical and compress the black paste that would form. Then let it dry and you have fresh coal. Now just brake up the coal and send it to the burners. Also there would be ten chambers because only 85 of the coal ash would re-fossilize. So once its all done and dry in one chamber just remove the 15 that remains and send it to another chamber while the last chambers worth of coal gets broken up and sent to the consumers.

"Of coarse all the coal ash that would be useable 30 years ago has been removed so we can't use that. We will have to mine fresh coal and use it before the factories will be usable if we take that approach. Now if we do we will need to mine on a large scale to get thing up in running by our reconstruction goal. My thought would be to use the mako reactor at Ft. Condor as an energy source to help the miners in the Mythril Coal Mines. We will also rebuild and reset the Coral Reactor to assist the miners there. That is if we use coal. And that's up to you Barret. What do you say?"

Down near the entrance to building Scarlet was walking towards a guard to request access to the building. Just before she could ask she heard a loud scream of joy come from the upper levels of the building. She recognized it as that of the head of Avalanche. She became worried.

"Aaaaaaarrriiiiiight! This has to be a dream," Barret shouted. "The Shinra are actually go'na do that! Your are actually goin' to give up mako if I say so. And you wish to revive to coal industry. Some'ody pinch me!"

"Well I take that as a big yes," Vincent said slyly.

"Indeed," Tsang started. "Perhaps this will go well after all. Well Rufus, what do you say? Meeting adjourned?"

"Sure. Lets get some rest," Rufus answered. "I know we didn't cover everything but we could do that later."

A/N: Not quite what you expected. Well things will be peaceful for a while. Be sure to send a review. Up next Reconstruction.


	3. Reconstruction

Comments & Criticism welcomed and appreciated.

Power of the Turks: Part Three

PART Three: Reconstruction

---------------

Disclaimer:

All rights and privileges to Final Fantasy VII and its characters

belong to Square Co., Ltd. The characters of this series are used

without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of

fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

All original characters are the creation of the author. All

copyright privileges to these characters are reserved for the author.

---------------

Author's notes:

WARNING: Violence, Adult language and subject matter.

This is a CONTINUATION - ALTERNATE REALITY Final Fantasy VII fanfic.

It contains major SPOILERS for the game.

---------------

Text Conventions

( ) are character thoughts

// and /- -/ are mental dialogue

are miscellaneous effects

- - and - - are flashbacks

Reconstruction

It was dark out. The night was halfway past and many of the crew was sleeping. Cloud got up occasionally because of a sudden insomnia. He figured it was caused by all of the events. Sometimes he would look out the window and see a red figure moving throughout the streets. He saw a female that looked familiar. He thought she looked like Scarlet at times. If he wasn't looking out the window he was ether sitting down on a chair thinking or eavesdropping on the conversation that was being emitted from a room down the hall. Finally he decided to go outside and walk around on the streets.

The air was brisk and clean, uncommon for Junon. The streets were mostly empty. Cloud saw some troublesome looking men and the occasional prostitute but nothing that bothered him. He remembered Midgar when he was on his off time and Junon was much less crime infested at night.

He was passing by an ally when he heard footsteps sneaking up behind him. He turned around and saw a young man with a short sword. The man was about 5' 9" and looked really light. As Cloud was studying this person another attacked from Cloud's left. This man was rather tall and burly. The first man soon followed the example. In no time they both had Cloud tied up and were carrying him to the edge of the level to throw him over.

"You don't think he'll survive the fall do you," The first man asked.

"Probably not. He looks like a normal soldier to me," the second man answered.

"You there. Put him down this instant," An unknown voice shouted.

Cloud seemed to recognize the voice.

(Is that you? Could it really be you?)

"Who said that," the second man asked. "Is it a patrol officer or a guard?"

"No," The second man answered. "Worse. He looks like a SOLDIER."

"S-SOLDIER? Let me see," the second man looked over and saw a black haired figure with the same style of uniform as Cloud. He also had big spikes in his hair. His height was slightly greater then Clouds.

"Crud it's that Zack fellow from Gongaga," The second man said.

They put Cloud back on the road and ran away. Zack ran up to Cloud and helped untie him.

"You alright Cloud," Zack, asked.

"Yes I'm alright. Where did you come from," Cloud asked.

"I don't really know. All I can say is the last thing I remember after seeing a shower of bullets coming at me was a green fluid that seemed to restore me. How long has it been since we were found?"

"Two months. I spent about a week recovering in Midgar and got a job. Just as you wanted I became a mercenary. But I seemed to adopt your story in the process of recovery."

"I can understand that. You were in quite the mental state. So what all happened," Zack asked.

"I'll tell you in my room," Cloud answered.

They went up into his room and began to talk.

"I was hired as an assistant for a bombing raid that was placed on two of the mako reactors in Midgar. The group that hired me was called Avalanche. They seemed to be environmental activist. I also met Tifa there."

"Your child hood friend. She was such a beautiful gal when I saw her. Your lucky to have a girl like her that you can be around all the time and not worry about the government taking her."

"You mean Aeris. I met her after the second raid. She must have saw through my lies but still thought of me as Zack."

/ Your lie? Don't blame yourself for that. /

/ Well I can't imply that I have two other personas. He'd laugh at me if I said that. /

/ I don't think a good friend would laugh at that. /

/- Zack. Crud there goes my cover. Ok time to kill. -/

/ Dream on you worthless piece of mind. Like you'll overpower us. /

/- And what did I do for the past year? -/

/ Was in a mental coma, couldn't do squat, and I wasn't even trying to remove you. If I wanted control I would have taken it at any moment during the past 5 years. I am the original. /

/- What? You're a liar. Worse than me. -/

/ (As long as they bicker I can keep control. Than again he wants me in control at the moment.) /

"Hay Cloud you alright," Zack asked.

"Oh yes I'm ok. Just thinking a little. Oh by the way would you like your buster sword back.?"

"Sure," Zack said. "But I think you have something more powerful than that in your arsenal. Like a glowing sword?"

Cloud got out the Ultima Weapon and handed it to Zack.

"Oh Cloud you can keep the Buster Sword if you like. I have no use for it now," Zack said as he looked over the Ultima Weapon.

The sun began to rise. They decided to go meet everyone and perform a few introductions. Barret and Reno were staying in the room next to Cloud. As Zack and Cloud walked by the door opened and Reno stepped out. His eyes widened at the site of the missing SOLDIER.

"Well if it isn't the deserter," Reno said coldly. "Back to get your things I take it?"

"Reno, Zack didn't desert. He was kidnapped and latter shot and killed," Cloud said.

"He sure doesn't look dead. Nice excuse," Reno answered.

"Reno you do realize that I may have been revived. Well anyways all I know is that I'm back and I wish to see my girlfriend," Zack said.

Just than Barret stepped up to the door. He had a towel on and looked like he just got out of the shower. He took a quick glance at the hallway and then shut the door.

"Guess that man would like some privacy," Zack started. "Lets move to a different location."

The three of them walked on. After 10 paces they came to a stairway that led to the lounge. Reno began to descend the stairway when a door near the stairs opened. Cid stepped out and glanced over at the three. Reno continued to descend while Cloud went over to Cid to talk.

"Good morning Cid. How are you feeling," Cloud stated.

"Pretty damn good. I had a slight wrestling match last night if you know what I mean. By the way who is that," Cid asked.

"Hello. My name would be Zack. I am SOLDIER First Class. And you look like you might be Captain Cid Highwind. It is good to meet you," Zack answered.

"Say wha? Zack? Didn't Cloud say you were dead," Cid asked.

"He might have. But here I am," Zack responded.

Cid decided to go back into his room. Cloud and Zack began to walk down the stairs when Vincent walked out of his room.

"Hay Cloud who's the new guy? You got a friend here in Junon," Vincent asked.

"His name is Zack. And he's from Gongaga," Cloud replied.

"Gongaga. Now that's a jungle community. Well was before we decided to place a reactor there and modernize the town. Too bad Shinra decided to open the reactor when he know it was malfunctioning. That was about 5 major weapons presentations that I was planning of doing. But didn't due to the mistake. So what's your friends job," Vincent finished.

"I am First Class SOLDIER," Zack replied.

"First Class. I have a roommate who was of the same position. But was he above or below you. Sephiroth will you come here," Vincent shouted.

Sephiroth came out of the room. As soon as he saw Zack his face began to glow.

"Zack is that really you? Oh god I didn't kill you then," Sephiroth said.

"He seems to have a high recollection of that night," Lucrecia said standing by the door.

"Hmmm well you couldn't kill me but some troops somehow managed," Zack said.

"I find it sad that SOLDIERs are being defeated by troops. I guess Hojo's masterpiece just wasn't that good after all. Besides there were far greater things than SOLDIER that existed before Sephiroth was born," Vincent finished.

The five of them decided to go to the lobby and wait for the rest of the crew. After about ten minutes Tifa and Yuffie came down the stairs. Tifa looked different. She had cut her hair to about shoulder width. Cloud couldn't help but seem to find beauty in the new Tifa. What more here hair was braided with beautiful elegance. It was a three-group braid.

"Tifa… you cut your hair. It looks wonderful," Cloud said with utmost excitement.

"Yes I did. I had Yuffie and Aeris help me," Tifa said.

Zack stood up at the moment Aeris' name was said. There was the same look of joy in his eyes as there was in Sephiroth's eyes when he saw Zack. Shortly after Aeris came down the stairs. Both Zack and Aeris looked at each other. The shear look of happiness in their expressions told everyone that they were truly in love and glad to see each other.

"Zack. You're here," Aeris said. "You've been away for so long."

She walked up to him and hugged him, and than punched him in the gut.

"Ohhph," Zack cried.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for 5 years and yet you still didn't come back from the mission," Aeris said.

"Well your still your normal self," Zack said. "I've been in a bit of a fix with Hojo for the past 5 years. You understand what he might do to me do you?"

"Oh dear is that it. Oh I'm going to get him so bad."

Sephiroth laughed.

"You might want to save some for mister Valentine. He'd do a much better job."

"Um Sephiroth I don't think that Hojo is even alive at the moment. He might not even come back," Gast said.

"If Jenova has her way he will be back," Vincent said.

(Correction Valentine, his way, Gast Thought.)

"Well as soon as the others get here we will head off to Midgar. I've already sent word to Kelm and to the refugees outside of Midgar that reconstruction will begin shortly," Rufus said.

Soon the others came down the stairs. Each one of them ready for work and ready to help.

The three Highwinds took off and headed for Midgar. The original Highwind called M-Highwind by Cid carried the Shinra leaders and the other two took construction equipment. When the M-Highwind landed Rufus sent word requesting all able bodied workers to help clean up. The first stage of the operation was to remove the simple scrap and have that fixed for reuse. The next thing was to move the heavy and super heavy stuff with the C-Highwinds.

Elsewhere Reeve, Gast, Tsang, Shera, Lucrecia and Vincent were shutting down reactors so that they can be prepared for coal burning. Vincent estimated that it would take about a month for the reactors to fully shut down and be ready for reactivation and the reprogramming needed to burn coal at top efficiency.

Gast was also removing any data and experiments that Hojo and the Science Department had run in the past 30 years. Gast was amazed by the atrocious experiments run by his old apprentice. He also took mako samples in and around the Reactors to see what the levels are. And he checked for the cause of explosions that erupted in many of the reactors.

"Careful with those beams. One wrong move and the whole structure might come down."

Rufus was pleased with the enthusiasm of the people to remove all the steel and metal from the twisted mess and structure. One by one the peaces were removed by hand and by airship. The C-Highwinds were holding up one of the plates wile some workers fought to free it from the tangled mess. Welding and de-welding could be seen everywhere.

Three days ago Rufus and Avalanche had come and sent word asking for help. The group was overwhelmed and the people were working full throttle knowing what would replace the mess would be a more equal better place. With no slums and cheaper housing and land ownership. The plates would be saved as a bit of a wall to protect each sector as well as separate it from the other sectors so that security would be just a bit better.

"Bring it up. Slowly, slowly," Cid was commanding. "Ok we now have that plate removed. Hay Numb nuts get that thing out of here so we can remove what's under it."

C-Highwind II moved the part of the plate that was now free to a different location while C-Highwind I held up the rest of the plate so that it could be removed. Rufus know that there would be another Highwind soon to help with the extractions.

"Looks pretty good Rufus," Barret started. "We're getting a plate-a-day. At this rate we'll be done cleanin' up and ready for construction in two weeks. And I can't wait to rebuild this place."

"Indeed Barret, indeed. I wonder how Zack is doing at Gongaga. I'd figure he'd have called back by now. Also Sephiroth is the Junon Bridge almost completed?"

"Just about done. They have about 50 yards remaining."

"Good. Good. It appears things will be finished at the end of the month."

"President Shinra! A report has come in from the Gatarian Continent. The reactors have been shut down at Nibelhem, the Gold Saucer, Wrating, Camerage, and Constantine," Cried an employee.

"So the Turks have done their job. Very good. I'd say at this rate we will have our power sooner then expected."

At Ft. Condor Tifa was setting up the mining budget for the Midgarian Continent. She had been told that The Ft. Condor reactor will supply power to the Mythril Mines and that She will need to estimate the cost of the power lines that will send power to the mines. Barret told here that underground would be cheaper than above ground and that it would be less likely to be destroyed. Rufus had also stated that there would be a railroad that will go from Midgar to Junon and stop at the Chocobo Ranch and Ft. Condor on the way. This railroad would be placed under the ground. So she decided to ask Barret if the railroad runs by the mines.

"Hello Tifa," Barret said to the telephone. "Oh you askin' about the railroad. Yes it will swing by the mines. There will be a line that will go from the main line to the mines to pick up coal. You could run the wire through there. What's great is that the tunnels are already done. The railroad was in development 31 years ago and doesn't just link Midgar and Junon. It has an undersea line that goes to the Gatarian and Northern Continent."

Tifa was pleased to hear this. She had made a good estimation after that and the estimation was of low cost. Rufus said that when the mines were ready to open lay the line.

For the past week Midgar was being taken apart. Gongaga and Coral rebuilt. Rocket town had put out two fresh Highwinds and now had a massive hanger built for the shuttle and Higwinds. Wutai had become just a little more industrialized. And Junon had finished the bridge. People were happy and loved what would soon come out of all this, a peace that wouldn't be disturbed.

But that thought would soon be shattered. From the Northern Continent a force of rebels that opposed many of this and wished to place an oppressive Dictatorship at the head of the Midgar power. Though the rebels took over three towns on the Gatarian Continent the Shinra Military soon squashed the rebels. Under Sephiroth and Zack the remaining sane and human SOLDIERs fought alongside the old military.

Midgar was just about cleaned up. And construction on sectors 1-3 had begun. The outer wall was 40 feet in height and was holding up the barrier that would protect Midgar. The inner wall was also 40 feet and had rails on top for the Sister Ray to turn on. The first three Reactors were also under construction and about ready to be activated.

Between Kelm and Midgar the facility for reproducing coal was nearing completion. Rufus and Vincent were getting overjoyed due of the progress. They knew that at months end everything would be complete.

"Well now isn't this spectacular," Reeve said. "And to think a month ago this city was nothing more than a heap of scrap. The Sister Ray is done and placed. The airport is loaded with helicopters. The railroads are transporting supplies and people at a welcome rate. And the barrier has completely surrounded Midgar so that we will be protected from any monster or enemy attack. And it seems all the people of the Sector 7 Slums liked the shelter that saved them from that plate. I can't get over the look on Barret's face when he saw them alive and well. And when he learned that Avalanche was actually around before he even was alive as well as the fact that they are an organization founded and managed by the Turks."

"I can just remember that day two weeks ago."

- - 

"Hay what's this," an exited worker called.

"I don't know," Barret said as he looked at a strange hatch. What would a hatch be doing in the basement of the Seventh Heaven? Hay Reeve come over hear."

"What is it now. Oh I see you fond the Sector Seven hatch that leads to the shelter. Well I guess We might as well open it up and check this place out before the construction crews build over it. Lets open it."

Barret, Reeve, and a few guards and workers went down the hole to check for anything or any one. As they were walking down a hall someone pulled a gun to Reeve's head.

"Hold it right there," the mysterious voice commanded. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I am Reeve of the Turks if that name should sound familiar. Does it Biggs?"

"How did you know it was me? Oh yeah I still use this gun. Who is with you?"

"Would the name Barret have any effect," Barret said excitedly.

"Barret. You're alive. Man we thought the plate got you. Are Cloud and Tifa ok too?"

Fine and dandy. Were are the others,"

"Follow me. This way."

They walked a ways and came to an opening. Barret saw lots of people. People he knew lived or worked in the Sector 7 Slums.

"Hay Barret. How are ya," Wedge said.

"Good. Say how did you all get down hear?"

"Oh we used the hatch that was in the bar basement. This place saved everyone you know," Jessie said.

"And how did you know about this hatch? How did it get there," Barret asked.

"This facility was added to Midgar for the purpose of protection the citizens. The idea came from the bosses of Avalanche. Such as Reeve," Biggs said.

The idea mainly came from Sir Vincent Valentine," Jessie said. "He was an excellent strategist and thinker. He came up with a lot of stuff for the Turks and Avalanche."

"You said that Vincent and Reeve were some of your bosses. Does that mean Avalanche was founded by the Turks," Barret asked.

"Yes." Wedge said. "They are still in control of the main force. We have been running missions for the past few decades that the Turks assigned to us."

"Wait a minute. Jessie weren't you the one who came up with bombing the reactors," Barret asked.

"Um no. I was ordered to tell you the idea and make it look like mine."

"But if you didn't come up with that then who did?"

A slight whistle was coming from Reeve's direction.

"Oh it was his idea. Man if Shinra found out Reeve would be in the next execution brodcast."

- - 

(If Shinra found out he'd be utterly amazed as to how Vincent could dupe him like that. He'd also figure out the reason of the Sector 6 plate dropping. Reeve thought)

"It was such a happy reunion. Not even that fact that he was doing things 'We' wanted done didn't spoil his mood. Well I better get ready for the celebration party at Nibelhem. Vincent says it's going to be really fun. And his house is probably just plain wonderful"


	4. George's Story

Comments & Criticism welcomed and appreciated.  
  
====================================================================== Power of the Turks: Part Four ======================================================================  
PART FOUR: George's story ======================================================================  
  
--------------- Disclaimer:  
All rights and privileges to Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Co., Ltd. The characters of this series are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
All original characters are the creation of the author. All copyright privileges to these characters are reserved for the author.  
  
--------------- Author's notes:  
  
WARNING: Violence, Adult language and subject matter.  
  
This is a CONTINUATION - ALTERNATE REALITY Final Fantasy VII fanfic. It contains major SPOILERS for the game.  
  
--------------- Text Conventions  
( ) are character thoughts  
/ /, // // and /- -/ are mental dialogue  
[ ] are miscellaneous effects  
-- and are flashbacks ======================================================================  
  
All the major executives and a few extra's were at the party. The Shinra mansion had recently been restored and was looking very high class. The lighting and setup was marvelous. The music was a well-orchestrated piano number. Vincent had built the mansion 30 and half years ago. Later Shinra began using it for experiments on the mountain. Something Vincent wasn't too happy with but decided that Shinra could have it for up to five years and formed a lease with Shinra. The president decided that if Vincent would max it at five years than it would be enough. He didn't want to cross Vincent considering his fears of Vincent.  
It was a little past midnight and Vincent, Gast, George, Sephiroth, Aeris, Zack, and Lucrecia were all talking.  
"So tell me Gast. How did you happen to return," Lucrecia asked.  
"Well I think that should be explained by Strife. He knows about it more than me," Gast answered.  
"Sure, I'll tell," George started.  
"I was just leaving the lab when someone came running down from the mountains shouting that there was a strange sound coming from the reactor. I didn't recognize the man, or anyone for that matter. Someone else was using my house and when I asked about the old residents she told be that they was the old resident. Now she looked to be about 49 and I don't remember any 26-year-old living in my house. In fact I don't remember a 5- year-old living in that house when I bought it. When I asked around and got the same kinds of answers I decided something was wrong with the town.  
"I went up into the mountains to see what was going on. Besides I wanted to get away from the town. On the way up I encountered a bluish back creature that looked similar to a Stilva. I decided that it might be a Materia Keeper since the mako reactor on the mountain has produced such a thing. I fought the creature off and continued up towards the reactor. When I got there I saw a strange body lying on the catwalk. I didn't know who it was but considering he was dripping with mako I decided to help. He looked like he was out of breath and was in the mako pool for about 5 years considering the slight materia crusting around him. I figured he had to have climbed out of the mako pool. That would explain his exhaustion and it seemed to me that he was the one making the strange noise. Lastly he looked like his sanity was not too good. And like he was under some ones control and he was doing his best to fight the feeling.  
"I chose to bring him down here so I could treat him. But as I was leaving a figure appeared in the mako pool. This person turned out to be female and in the same condition as the man. I searched franticly for a rope or chain so I could climb down to her and get her out. When I found one I tied one end to the catwalk and the other to my waist. I than descended down to remove the girl.  
"When I was climbing back up to the catwalk a third figure emerged. This person I recognized to be Professor Gast. He seemed to just form out of the Lifestream. I guess that might be where the others came from."  
"Well I'd say the Lifestream must have preserved the two others. It does do that you know," Lucrecia said.  
"True, true. When I got the girl up on the catwalk and began to descend Gast woke up. The first thing he did was say a curse to Hojo, than he looked around. When he saw that he was in the mako pool he began to call for help. By that time I was close enough to reach him and responded to his call. When he saw me he stopped calling and a relieved look came over his face.  
"I carried him up and examined him. He was not like the other two and was in good health. So I asked him to examine the other two since he was more of a medical doctor than me."  
"They had a severe case of mako poisoning from the looks of it. That's all I could think of and decided to get them to care," Gast stated. "He suggested the mansion and I agreed."  
We carried them down the mountains and dropped them off in the bedroom. Once we had them in bed we began to examine them more to see what they were like.  
The man I guessed was 25 years of age and about 6' 1" tall. The girl looked about 22 and was about 5' 3" tall. On further examination we determined that she had been in the Lifestream for a month. We also confirmed my guess about how long the man was in the Lifestream. The Lifestream in the man's cloths looked like he had been in the Nibelhem reactor for the entire time he was in the Lifestream. The girl looked like he came from the north. Gast would you like to go on with the story," George finished.  
"Yes I would. When we examined the girls DNA I discovered that she was a Cetra. Her genetics were also slightly like mine. That at the time seemed odd.  
"It took them a few days to come to. The girl was the first to awaken.  
"When she woke up we asked her who she was and why she was in the Lifestream. She answered that here name was Aeris Gainsborough and that she had no clue why she was in the Lifestream.  
"When I heard the name I figured she might be my daughter," Gast finished.  
"I had no clue as to when Gast had a daughter so I asked him. He explained that after the Jenova project he began to travel from place to place so that he could study the Planet," George said.  
"I had gone to Cosmo Canyon first since I figured that would be an excellent place to start. Indeed I was right. The Cetra or someone with excessive knowledge of the Planet must have taught the people there. That is also where I met a few of the remaining Pyronth kaninths, or Fire-Tail Wolves. I decided to check up on some of my research and found from one of the elders that the Fire-Tail Wolves had evolved from the Cetra due to Jenovan Mutations. It also seams that the beast have a human form that can reproduce from a human or Cetra due to genetic properties. But they halve to be in human form for it to work.," Gast finished.  
At the time the people had been listening very attentively. A few more guests had been standing by the door listening to the story. Nanaki was one of them and was glad that he might be able to learn something about himself. Aeris had been sipping a glass of Wutain wine when she heard the last statement. She didn't hear it before while in recovery. The wine soon flew as she spat out what was in her mouth and broke the glass that she was holding.  
"You mean to tell me that can actually happen. Good god I can't believe that old bastard could have actually got more specimens. Oh wait. You said human form right," She finished.  
"Yes. You done ranting," Gast answered.  
"Tee hee. Poor old man must have misunderstood the documents than. So it would have been unsuccessful after all," Aeris said.  
"What are you talking about? Did Hojo try to mate you with something," Zack said.  
"I would be that thing. I guess Hojo made a flaw in his plan," Nanaki said.  
"Well let me continue. After I spent a year in Cosmo Canyon and had helped Bugenhagen set up the observatory and understand things more on the scientific side I left. I moved on to Gongaga. A once peaceful town that had a mako reactor last I saw it. It seems the reactor was destroyed. I do recall meeting your parents there young Zack. They had just married if I'm correct."  
"Right. This year should be there 29 anniversary," Zack answered.  
"Around then," Gast started, "I found out that I was being searched for by the company. I was taken and placed on a research team for SOLDIER. It was there that I first met Sephiroth. But he was young and was in about as much torment as Valentine went through. I taught him as much as I could in the few years that I was there before I managed to escape from Midgar. He was 7 when I left. I had traveled north and learned of the Northern crater. I decided to see what I could learn from the area and discovered that the Cetra once inhabited the continent.  
"I also met up with a young Cetra that was one of the last and fell in love. Her name was ifalna and she taught me many things about the planet, Jenova, and the Cetra. I was corrected on many occasions and began to right the new info down. By the time I was done I was a father. You should probably know the rest if you've been to my house."  
"So that's it. Well we all know the relation now," Aeris said, "I also told them my story. I think by now Hojo might be wishing he was a cat if he is still alive."  
"She did tell us some perplexing things," George started, "For instance she said the man who killed her was Sephiroth. Now considering she had only been in the Lifestream for a month, and Sephiroth five years, we didn't quite get it.  
"She told us of her relation and Gast pulled me into a closet and told me that she had to be his daughter.  
"When we entered the room she was sitting up and was clearly awake. She looked up and asked Gast whom he was. It was clear to me that she didn't know him. On the other hand she some how recognized me and I haven't been away from Nibelhem for 30 years. Not to mention that I don't remember any visitors in the 14 years that I was on the surface. Worse of all she called me Cloud."  
(Watch your tongue Strife. I hope you aren't hinting about my special workshop, Vincent thought.)  
"We decided to let her rest and get some rest of our own," Gast said. "The next day we took a blood test of the man. We found that he had a plentiful amount of Jenova cells in his blood. We also found that he was having a bit of a mental struggle. But that was common for someone who had been overdosed with mako poisoning added with that high amount of Jenova.  
"Both me and Gast noticed that at that time there was a reddish light coming from the Far East. So we went out side to check it out. To our shock we saw a big meteor slowly drifting towards Midgar at a rate of 500 ft per minute. It was about a mile above Midgar at the time.  
"We went back inside to see how the man was doing. When we walked in he arose suddenly and looked like he was having a nightmare. I guess you could call his struggle a nightmare.  
"We waited a few minutes before talking to him. When we came close to him he began to demand his sword. When I asked him what his sword was like Gast jumped and showed that huge 6 footer that I found. When the man saw the sword he told us that that was his sword, and that it was called Masamune. When Gast handed the man the Masamune to the man he stated that he recognized Gast. The man even said Gast's name in a delighted tone.  
"I decided to let Gast and the man talk and see what we could get out of him. He told us that his name was Sephiroth and that he was 25 years of age. We also learned that he was the General of SOLDIER.  
"While Gast was talking to Sephiroth I studied his bodily functions. Most of his functions were normal for his size. I also took another blood sample. What I found was astounding. There wasn't a single cell of Jenova or drop of mako in his blood or body. He was pure to the core. He somehow went from having a critical mix of mako and Jenova in his body to having nothing in a half hour. Could explain why he seemed normal now.  
"After a few minutes he was able to walk. He wanted to leave the mansion for some reason. He seemed to be afraid of it. We asked him why and he told us all he could remember. Gast was infuriated at what he heard. He went down into the library and burned all of the books that contained false information. He than replaced them with facts and returned to the room we were in. We decided to tell him what we knew. He was quite astonished at what he heard," George stopped to rest.  
"Before you go on Strife, would you mind skipping the next part," Sephiroth said.  
"Oh it's not that bad," Gast said. So what if we strapped you down and stuffed a sock in your mouth."  
Lucrecia laughed, "Let me guess. Had to do with Hojo, right."  
"Indeed," Gast replied, "he almost went insane after hearing that. Well anyways once we calmed him all four of us went outside. We saw that Meteor was starting to tear up Midgar. Aeris told us that 'Holy' wasn't trying to stop it and was helping Meteor. She also said that was a very bad thing for Midgar. Sephiroth was as perplexed as George and I were about that statement. Than I realized that Aeris had the power to help and told her to pray to the Lifestream for help, which it did.  
"We watched as Meteor and the Lifestream struggled. To our surprise Holy tried to stop Meteor! But than again Meteor wasn't doing so well. The Lifestream managed to push it away from Midgar but Meteor cam back at Midgar and aimed at Sector 7. But it didn't penetrating the ground when it hit. My guess is that the shelter underneath Sector 7 was holding it back. The next thing that we saw was the Lifestream pushing Meteor up towards the atmosphere and destroying it."  
"Well I guess that ends our story. The rest of it was just the trip over to Junon. Nothing else is rally interesting other than a big red monster in the Gold Saucer Desert," George finished.  
"So Ruby Weapon is back," Vincent said. Well we better get ready to announce to the people the positions, ranks, and plans."  
"Lets go hun," Lucrecia said.  
  
For the rest of the night Vincent and his friends told of the design and the people celebrated. Soon the world would seam at peace and the people would truly be happy...  
  
Or will they.  
  
A/N: I have been working on this story for a wile. I started the rough draft last year. Tell me what you think about my story. Also From here it's going to get crazy. I may also have to adjust the rating in later chapters for gore so consider this an early warning. Please give me a review. Oh up next A Time of Peace. 


	5. A time of Peace

Comments & Criticism welcomed and appreciated.

Power of the Turks: Part Five

PART FIVE: A Time of Peace.

Disclaimer:

All rights and privileges to Final Fantasy VII and its characters

belong to Square Co., Ltd. The characters of this series are used

without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of

fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

All original characters are the creation of the author. All

copyright privileges to these characters are reserved for the author.

Author's notes:

WARNING: Violence, Adult language and subject matter.

This is a CONTINUATION - ALTERNATE REALITY Final Fantasy VII fanfic.

It contains major SPOILERS for the game.

Text Conventions

( ) are character thoughts

, and /- -/ are mental dialogue

[ ] are miscellaneous effects

- - and - - are flashbacks

A Time of Peace

The celebration was highly praised. The city of Midgar had been completed in two months time and all the reactors shifted to coal burning. Biggs, Jessie and Wedge had joined the Turks and were doing a good job. They decided to take command from Reno. Though he felt that they should hold seniority since they had been in the company for over 30 years. Many new villages sprang up and old ones began to grow. North Coral had returned to a bustling town since the coalmines returned. And it looked permanent. Gongaga had also rebuilt what was lost to Shinra in the past. The reactor was removed and the people given new Gil from the company as an apology. The town of Entika was built near the Mythril Mines to accommodate the miners. It was built on the southern side of the mountain since people couldn't seem to figure out how to remove the Zolums that swam in the marshlands. Aeris though the Zolums might be created by the planet as a Weapon since they seem to come back a lot.

Wutai was also prosperous. The materia industry was helping and the culture was revived. People began making pilgrimages to the Da-Chao Statues and converting. For the first time in 200 years there was a major religion on the planet.

Cloud had been making frequent trips to labs and to villages that were in Shinra land. Barret was proud of the new energy system and was glad to see North Coral in such good shape. He was even prouder that the nation of Coral had a better economy than the Gold Saucer. Nanaki was of great pride over Cosmo Canyon. People would come to hear tales and legends and learn of the planet. The Wutain religion was also preached at Cosmo Canyon.

Many of the new transit systems were in place. The railroad system spanned the entire empire and was in good purpose. One line going from Midgar to Entika was use to pick up coal from the Mythril mines. Other lines removed the stress of walking or driving from town to town. Since monsters seemed to be everywhere above ground. Almost all the lines were underground to stay away from the monsters. Occasionally a few monsters got into the tunnels but were quickly exterminated.

Rocket Town had built four more Highwinds and had launched a shuttle. Seattleites were taken up and placed into orbit. Cid was also having something big constructed in the planets orbit. This project was Cid's though. Other than the people that worked on it directly none knew of the project.

All seemed to go smoothly. The people were enjoying the prosperity. Shinra was growing and had become friendly with everyone. All corruptions seemed to fade. Midgar was back to its former self save a few things and the crime. Poverty seemed nonexistent. And if any was found the local charities that were established removed the poverty.

"Nanaki, what are you doing here. I thought you were at Cosmo Canyon," Yuffie said.

"I'm sorry to startle you. I decided to drop by and talk. How are things going in this wonderful nation," Nanaki said.

"Good, just dandy. Say, did you hear about that one Weapon that was swimming between this continent and the Gatarian continent," Yuffie asked.

"Not until now. So which one is it," Nanaki replied.

"The people that have been watching in say it may be the one that attacked Junon. The blue one," Yuffie replied.

"Well I guess I may have to stay here a little longer than expected. I don't want to take any chanced with that monster in that part of the sea," Nanaki said.

"Well we could call Midgar and request for them to send a helicopter or a Highwind," Yuffie said.

"Yes do so. In the meantime wile I wait we could catch up on our conversations," Nanaki said.

"Sure. Mesto. Call Midgar and have them send a Highwind," Yuffie ordered.

"Yes your highness. I shall do so immediately," Mesto answered.

"General Sephiroth, General Zack, to what do I owe the honor of your visit," Cloud said firmly.

"We have been protecting as much as possible. And the people are fairing well due to your aids but we seem to have some problems still. The Icicle Area seems to have gained quite a few rebel factions. Many of which want Shinra's form of government changed. Worse of all they've captured the dig sites that we placed and may be using some of Hojo's old technology to create stronger fighters. They may have a SOLDIER program of there own. And worse of all I think they may be using the hostages as lab rats so they can determine what is needed to make the perfect SOLDIER," Sephiroth said.

Cloud cracked his neck. "Cowards. Ok Form a team to hunt down any of Hojo's equipment and destroy it. You know as well as I do what may happen if they get their hands on that stuff. And I don't want anyone suffering as we have. Zack," Cloud finished.

"Yes sir," Zack waited for an order.

"Take this report to upstairs. Here I wrote down everything so you don't have to remember much. Be sure that Vincent or President Rufus gets it," Cloud finished by putting his seal on the paper.

"Yes sir," Zack quietly rushed to the elevator. When he got to the highest floor the elevator went (still the 69th floor) he exited the elevator and walked towards the stairs he hadn't been up this high in the building for a long time. He began noticing differences. The decorations were classier. And he noticed an office.

When he walked by the office he saw Vincent sitting behind his desk. It looked like Vincent was twiddling his thumbs. How Vincent could do that he knew not considering Vincent's claw on his left arm. Zack walked in to give the report to Vincent.

"Well Zack haven't seen you up here in a wile. What's the reason of this visit,' Vincent asked.

Zack handed Vincent the paper.

"Hmm the Box of Charity, the symbol of the Humanitarian department. I guess this if from Cloud. What's this about," Vincent said as he opened up the report. "By God these damn northerners are getting really annoying. Tell Cloud and the General that I approve of such a search party. I agree with Cloud on removing such equipment."

Zack decided to skip the elevator and rushed down the stairs. When He got to Cloud's office he told Sephiroth and Cloud that Vincent approved of such a party. As soon as Sephiroth heard that he bid his farewell to Cloud and walked out toward the elevator. He commanded for Zack to follow. Soon they were both headed out the door of the Shinra building.

As Zack left his office Vincent pulled an odd looking phone out of one of his pockets. This wasn't like the usual PHS phones that Cloud had. It was shaped and dialed differently. An employ was watching this and noticed that Vincent had a sly devilish look on his face. He heard Vincent say some weird unknown coadunate and than heard Vincent say, "Nuko el Diabolical." Who Vincent had called the employee didn't know. But he did know that those words must have been a signal.

Back near Wutai Cid was looking at shadowy figure swimming through the water. Cid had decided to personally go to Wutai to pick up Nanaki with his Highwind. Soon the Weapon dived out of site. Cid turned around and walked over to the navigator. As he walked he noted the pipes above and the mettle floor. He loved listening to the clanking sound of boot impacting the floor. He loved it enough that sometimes he'd listen to it just to help him fall asleep. When he reached the navigator he took out his cigarette and pounded it into the ashtray.

"How far to Wutai Navigator," Cid barked.

"Just another 10 minutes Captain,' the navigator replied.

Cid looked up towards the horizon and saw the De-Chao Statues. "I see. Good, just a little longer," Cid finished.

They all heard a big explosion.

In the laboratory of the Shinra Building Gast was working on a new project. He was trying to figure out how to refine Mako and policticus juice to form a Mega-Potion. He was also working on a way to make it possible to manufacture the X-Potion. Just as he was about to let a drop of policticus juice fall into a test tube a massive blast was heard from the north.

"What in the hell was that?" Gast shouted.

"I don't know," Lucrecia said.

Near by Aeris was looking through her father's works. She had seen many similar projects before but those seemed to be failures.

(I guess my dad is better than Hojo.)

Further up Rufus heard the blast and thought it was from the lab. Fearing someone was hurt he ran down the stairs towards the elevator. As he passed Vincent's office he noticed Vincent was somewhat calm. He also noticed Vincent had a weird grin on his face. When Rufus saw this he tripped over a wire. When he got up he noticed a strange phone on Vincent's desk.

"You didn't?"

"Oh but I did."

As Sephiroth was entering the lobby from the stairs they noticed many people had been startled.

"That sound musta' had something to do with it," Zack said.

"Most likely," Sephiroth replied.

As they began to head for the main door a trooper ran in towards Sephiroth. The trooper stopped and saluted.

"Generals. I have a very strange report from the north. Our enemies have been whipped off the map. Not to mention one of the dig sights. We think Weapon my be responsible," The trooper caught his breath.

"What all is left," Sephiroth asked.

All that's left is some charred remains and a strange object that looks like the one at the bone village," the trooper finished.

"Zack I need you to take this to the top. You trooper follow," Sephiroth ordered.

Both saluted and ran towards the elevator.

"By god what's going on here?" Sephiroth asked.

A/N

Well so much for peace. The War on Weapon is next. And start thinking of ways to take out Weapon. And I don't mean strategies that would be used in the game. If you e-mail the to me I may use them. Well anyways the next chapter will display all five Weapons (Ultimate, Diamond, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire).


	6. War on Weapon

Comments & Criticism welcomed and appreciated.

Power of the Turks: Part Six

PART SIX: The War on Weapon

---------------

Disclaimer:

All rights and privileges to Final Fantasy VII and its characters

belong to Square Co., Ltd. The characters of this series are used

without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of

fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

All original characters are the creation of the author. All

copyright privileges to these characters are reserved for the author.

---------------

Author's notes:

WARNING: Violence, Adult language and subject matter.

This is a CONTINUATION - ALTERNATE REALITY Final Fantasy VII fanfic.

It contains major SPOILERS for the game.

---------------

Text Conventions

( ) are character thoughts

// and /- -/ are mental dialogue

are miscellaneous effects

- - and - - are flashbacks

The War on Weapon

Brrrr Brrrr Brrrr.

The alarm screamed on the Junon docks. All around hundreds of soldiers were rushing to there assigned places. All the Buildings were given there armor reinforcements and the cannons raised above the streets. Half a mile out into the ocean Diamond Weapon was marching towards Junon at full speed.

"Hit that thing with everything you got. Don't let it touch the Harbor," General Bernstein Shouted.

"General. The Main Cannon is loaded and ready. Shall we fire at will," a soldier asked.

"Yes. Fire at will," The General replied. "Let's see how strong that armor of yours is Weapon.

- - 

"Well now. She looks just as powerful as her older sister. Too bad we have to use materia as ammo and not mako energy," General Bernstein said.

"Yes that is a pity. But with only one reactor that now only makes huge materia you can't really spare much energy. At least you have ammo," Rufus said. "Besides the Sister Ray back in Midgar practically needs all eight reactors just to keep its rapid fire capability.

"That is true," The General said.

Rufus ran his hand through his hair.

"So how powerful is this little girl," General Bernstein asked.

"Well she's stronger than her older sister was when she was mounted here," Rufus replied.

"Man that is strong. Well at lest she will still be updated. 't's a good thing Hiedegger paid enough attention to the Elder Sister to keep her updated. Otherwise Half of Junon would have probably been screwed. By the way what's the loading time," the General finished.

"One minute," Rufus replied. "You'll need one minute to load."

- - 

The Younger Sister Ray fired at Diamond Weapon. The impact of the hit ripped off a small portion of the shell. But it was enough for the soldiers and commandos to shoot at. Soon the barrage of cannon fire, bazooka, and bullet was pushing Diamond Weapon back.

"Reloaded General. We are ready the fire," the same trooper said.

"Well Weapon. It was a nice fight. But I can't let you into the harbor."

"… Fire!"

The blast flew at Diamond Weapon at maximum speed. The Shell hit at the same spot as before and punctured through the backside of Diamond Weapon. Diamond Weapon now had a gaping hole in its chest. The impact from the shell tossed Diamond Weapon back into the sea. As Diamond Weapon sank General Bernstein saw an eerie red glow come from where Diamond Weapon was. The General recognized this glow as the same one Diamond Weapon made when it was slain back in Midgar about a month ago.

"Well so much for that beast," General Bernstein said.

"Captain Highwind! We've spotted Ruby Weapon Moving towards Cosmo Canyon," The worker at the radar station shouted.

"God damn it! Why do they have to attack now?" Cid shouted.

"Yes and why Cosmo Canyon," Nanaki asked.

"Well whatever the case we're going to have to fight," Yuffie said as she pulled out her Conformer.

Cid picked up his Venus Gospel from its stance. "Well Yuffie I guess your right. Pilot."

"Yes Captain," Lee said.

"Take us to Ruby. We're going to drop in on it and give it a battle it won't forget. Arms Men on my signal I want you to hit that thing will all 18 missiles. Do you understand?"

"Yes Captain," the Arms Men replied.

Just as the Highwind was passing Ruby it dove to a low altitude close to the ground. Just as it was getting low Cid, Yuffie, and Nanaki leaped off the ship and onto the ground by Ruby Weapon. Yuffie and Nanaki stood a ways back and fooled Ruby into thinking he had only one opponent. Thus Ruby Weapon decided it would try to take the upper hand and place his arms in the sandy ground. As the tentacles rose from the ground Nanaki cast two spells of Ultima. Yuffie fallowed up with a freeze spell to both tentacles. When Cid noted the tentacles were up he began to attack Ruby Weapon. Because Ruby Weapon had placed his tentacles in the ground he had given up his invulnerability. Cid attacked at full force. 4X-cut helped to add damage. Cid also used his elemental spells as well as defensive and healing spells when needed.

Nanaki finished off the two tentacles and he and Yuffie moved in beside Cid. Yuffie used Coin to deal Heavy damage. Nanaki used W-summon to call Shiva and Bahamut. After battling Ruby Weapon for some time Cid began to back away from the Weapon. The other two fallowed his lead.

"Alright! Fire! Hit it hard," Cid ordered. Nine panels opened up from the Highwind. Four of the missile panels opened up on one side, four on the other side, and one on top. Behind the missiles were windmills designed to help absorb the propulsion of the missiles. This allowed the missiles to go faster and kept the Highwind steady. The windmills also span when the force of the missiles was acted on them causing nine generators inside to spin. This spinning caused new power to be generated. The new power was than used to load the next nine missiles and any excess was given to the Highwind itself. Thus the Highwind would lose no power in the attack.

The three watched as the missiles hit Ruby Weapon. When the last missile hit and the smoke cleared they could see a lethally wounded monster that was Ruby Weapon. Ruby weapon staggered back towards a cliff. In minutes Ruby began to fade. The color of the fade was a crimson red.

"I guess that took care of him," Yuffie said.

"Yeah so much for that piece of shit," Cid said.

"I guess we probably want to report this," Nanaki said. "Well back to the Highwind than."

"Gast! Professor Gast. Look out behind you," A soldier shouted.

Gast turned around to see Emerald Weapon floating out of the water. Gast, Barret, Reeve, Reno, and Tsang were on the Mideel Island Chain in search for a coalfield. But when they got there they were interrupted.

"What's that thing doing," Tsang shouted.

"I guess it wanted to attack us," Reeve said.

"Who gives a shit what it's doin'. Y'all just gotta kill it," Barret shouted as he readied the Missing Score. "I ain't gonna let it harm no one."

Reeve and Gast stood back and let the other three take the heat. Barret loaded the gun with materia to add damage. Reno got out his nightstick and was set for battle. Tsang got out an odd looking weapon. It had two blades on each end and the handle was about two feet long. The blades seemed to face opposite directions with one blade facing to the right and one blade facing to the left. The weapon could be spun in a circle and cause twice the damage of one blade due to the double hit from the blade.

Emerald Weapon looked poised for battle. Though it didn't have the advantage of being underwater this time it showed no signs of worry. Emerald Weapon began the fight with Emerald shoot. The attack was aimed at Barret, who dodged. Barret countered with a Thunder spell and casted Shield on the crew. Reno Casted Demi on Emerald Weapon, and Regan on the team. In the back area Gast and Reeve supported the other three. Reeve and some escort troops fired their guns and Gast acted as a backup healer.

Tsang took to physical attacks. His normal attack was a simple slash with damage that would cripple a Tonbarry. On occasion he would do a Double slash or a Quadra slash. His double slash was done by running up to the enemy while spinning his weapon like a helicopter. When he would get to the enemy he would bring the weapon down on them and the two blades would strike. Quadra slash was similar but with four hits.

"Damn. This thing won't drop," Reno said.

"Just keep attacking it," Tsang shouted.

After a wile Emerald weapon opened its eyes. As the team attacked they damaged its eyes. Than Emerald Weapon used its Aire Tam Storm on Barret, Reno and Tsang. Tsang dodges and was infuriated.

"This fight has gone on for too long. Emerald prepare to see what your truly up against," Tsang said. "Sudakin Tornado."

He began to spin his weapon as a red cloud around him formed to indicate Limit Break. Once the weapon was spinning at the desired speed Tsang let it go. Upon release the weapon moved forward towards Emerald Weapon as a rapid pace slamming into its front. The weapon began to cut through Emerald Weapon causing critical damage with each hit. The weapon disappeared inside Emerald Weapon as it dealt its damage. Soon the blade emerged out from the back of Emerald Weapon and turned around. The weapon flew passed Emerald Weapon towards Tsang.

As Tsang caught his weapon Emerald Weapon began to glow a crimson red.

"So long mother fucker," Reno said.

Gast shook his head at Reno. He then revived Barret and Reeve.

"What. Damn it used that attack on me. Hay where'd that beast go," Barret finished.

"Tsang. I take it you finished it off," Reeve asked.

Tsang nodded his head.

"Man you should have seen him," Reno started. "I think I heard 21 impacts from that attack. Man Tsang I didn't know you were that strong."

"He didn't make S-class for nothing. Oh and its 20 impacts that the Sudakin Tornado deals," Reeve said.

"Ah shit let's just move on," Barret said. The others agreed.

"Why have they returned? Why would they come back? Jenova's been taken care of. What would there reason be?" Rufus asked.

"Do you think that it wants me," Sephiroth replied.

"No. You wouldn't be their target. Otherwise all five would be here. I think the planet wants to gain back a little mako from the populous," Vincent said.

"That would explain why their so spread. So far we've had reports of Ruby near Cosmo Canyon, Emerald near Mideel, Diamond at Junon, and Ultimate Weapon up in the north. But it seams that we have one absent from the reports," Sephiroth said.

"Yes well Sapphire Weapon can't really do much. We're too far from the sea for him to have much effect from there," Vincent said.

"But he can still get Kelm. If he realizes he can swim up the river," Aeris said.

"Kelm's not the only thing he can get from there. The Coal Recycling Factory is within range," Tifa said.

"And he'll be in our range no matter what he does. Just keep an eye on him. If Sapphire Weapon goes hostile warm up the Sister Ray and let him have it. In the meantime I think I'll have a cup of tea," Vincent said.

"Going for some tea Vincent? So soon, you'll miss the fun," Lucrecia said.

"I'll know when something happens. The Sister ray isn't exactly silent," Vincent answered.

"Silent or not you'd better not miss it."

Miles away, on a familiar outcrop in the mountains stood a dark slender figure. This creature stood looking at Sapphire Weapon in the distance as he thought devilish thoughts. The claws that extended from his fingers were light purple and hooked at the end. His hand was culled into a fist as he held it up against his cheek. His light purple face and green-in-red eyes gleamed in the dusk. His skin was charcoal black from the neck down.

He then looked over at Kelm on the other side of Midgar. He began to think of what Sapphire Weapon could do.

"So Weapon is to attack the large city by order of the planet. It would seem that it would be quite difficult for one meant solely for water front attack to challenge a target so far inland. But perhaps that river over there could make his attack more efficient. Or better yet. I'll help him out by giving him a clearer shot from the river."

Sapphire Weapon stared at Midgar. He tried to think of some method of attack but couldn't find one. He then saw a strange creature moving towards him. The dark figure seemed to beckon to Sapphire Weapon, so he fallowed. The Dark Figure led him along the coastline to a river. Sapphire then realized the advantage the river presented to him. He might not be able to hit Midgar, but he now had Kelm and the factory in his range.

"Good. He now knows what he can do. Go Sapphire and attack. I will present a distraction to the enemy while you reek havoc."

The dark figure then produced 5 biological spheres the size of marbles in his hand. He then dug a hole and placed the spheres into the hole.

"Bio-spheres, take the mako from the land and grow. Move forth and attack Midgar."

At his command the biospheres absorbed the mako they touched and began to grow. From two of the biospheres came two familiar looking monsters. From the other three came Dragon Zombies. As the five creatures started moving towards Midgar Sapphire Weapon started the charge for his assault.

"He's going hostile."

"How did he figure out about the river so quickly? Get Vincent, and prepare the Sister Ray," Rufus ordered.

"Sir, there's a few other things coming at us. Should we dispatch the troops?"

"What, where'd they come from?" Rufus asked.

"I've never seen any of those monsters before," Sephiroth started "But they'll be a good fight for the soldiers."

"Don't dispatch the soldiers. Those creatures will be too much for them."

"Vincent. What do you mean," Rufus said turning towards him.

"They are Jenova enhanced. That's what I mean."

"Jenova Enhanced?" Aeris had a blank face.

"That means we'll be the only ones that can probably take them," Zack explained.

"I wouldn't place it in your hands either."

Zack turned to his right at the door. "What?"

"The Dragon Zombies are some powerful creatures. Jenova even chose them as guards' way down in the crater. As for the other two monsters, well those of us who remember the Ft. Condor battle a few months ago know that those are hard to kill. Even with our materia," Vincent finished.

"Relax. A few cure spells ought to take care of the dragons. And the two puppies should be easy"

"Aeris. Those 'puppies' are what gave us trouble. It would also be more scientific to refer to them as Jenova wolves," Vincent finished.

"My, don't you sound like someone we know," Sephiroth laughed.

"Indeed. I would have expected that line from Hojo," Lucrecia agreed.

Vincent stood by the door with an angry look on his face. Across the room Rufus sat at his desk assessing the situation. A conclusion then struck him.

"Everyone. These creatures are indeed made of Jenova cells. Taking this into consideration, what would happen if perhaps one were thrown at Sapphire Weapon?"

"I see," Lucrecia started, "Weapon was created to fight Jenova. No matter who commands them they are still going to attack Jenova, or something containing its cells."

"So we throw one of those dogs at him and he take out the other. After that brief distraction he continues his attack on us. Not exactly what I would consider a solution to our Weapon problem."

Cloud laughed as he stood up from his seat. "Sephiroth. Recall that the Sister Ray can easily take care of Sapphire. Tifa. How's the 'gun' warming up?"

"It's been warm for the past few minutes. We could have fired already."

"Damn. That fast? It took longer to set the gun up down in Junon," Zack exclaimed.

"We have a plan." Vincent smiled. "Lets put it into effect."

"Alright. We'll take care of the Wolves and the dragons," Cloud said as he started towards the door.

"This should get interesting," Sephiroth commented as he fallowed.

Down on the ground level in sector 5 Cloud, Sephiroth, Aeris, and Zack stepped outside of the city through the gate. On the way the group had decided that Zack should take a swing at using Ultima Weapon. After leaving the city Cloud gave his sword to Zack and told him about how the sword reacts to his life force. Cloud had taken a machine gun from the armory as his weapon. For ammo he used an experimental type and the standard type. The experimental type was designed to have a better effect on enemies that are made of Jenova cells. Cloud planned to test the ammo.

"You sure you know how to use that?" Aeris asked.

"I served as a grunt and a patrolman for most of my time in the army. All I used was a gun back then."

"Yeah, but that model was only given to SOULDIER first class," Zack said.

"Zack. I think Strife knows what he is doing. Also. Just because we were the only ones that model was issued too doesn't mean we were the only ones who could handle it. We just happened to have priority on the good weapons. Not that it mattered. Most of use used swords anyways. Oh. We better get moving. It seems Strife has decided to move on without us."

"Just when did you start calling him Strife," Aeris looked puzzled.

"This is a military confrontation Gainsborough. In these instances I will use sir names."

"Yet you call our friend by his first name?"

"Miss. Zack is an exception. Now we need to move to catch up. This plan won't work if we fall behind.

Running at full pace Cloud observed each monster on his way. Eventually he realized that his companions were far behind. Realizing he'll have to stop and wait Cloud slowed and rested behind and rested next to a cliff. He was hidden from the enemy here. As he rested he continued to study and observe.

"That was a long run," Aeris said unable to help the obvious.

"He. I've gone further on one run. Strife. You seem pretty fast. Do you have some speed materia with you?" Sephiroth quizzed.

Hearing the question Cloud instinctively began to rub the right side of his head above the ear. After pushing a few spikes higher Cloud looked at Sephiroth. "Was I moving that fast?"

/ Oh. That was rather slow actually. /

/ Slow//

"And I though he was a case back then," Aeris joked.

"Well. We have a good place to stage our attack. Now we know all of the enemies are attacking Midgar. Two of the Dragon Zombies remain in flight wile the third is walking on land with the J-wolves. Aeris. Since you work curative magic best we'll leave the two Dragon Zombies to you. Zack. You and Sephiroth will attack the third dragon. After you've taken it out begin to weaken on of the J-wolves. I'll do what I can to weaken the other. The wolf that looks like its weak enough to be tossed at Weapon will be the one we throw."

"I guess I'll heal you guys if you need it. That will give me something to do when the dragons fall," Aeris said with her head high.

Cloud watched as the three ran off towards the enemy. As he sat and planned his hand moved along the dirt. Soon he felt something that seemed like a metal strongbox in the ground. He pulled it up and opened it.

(What is this? A gasmask and a few grenades?)

/ Ah. That's where I put it. There should be a sword in there too. /

/ You know about this? Hay. There's a hilt. But there is no blade. What do I do with all this/

/ Try to get the attention of one of the J-wolves. When it gets close and none but you are in the area put on the mask and drop one of the grenades. If you get the wolf with it then it should fall. /

/ How do you know//

/ I've dropped many enemies with the gas that comes out of these. /

Cloud looked up to see the two dragons Zombies falling from the sky. It seemed Aeris had finished them quickly. He looked over to see Sephiroth and Zack moving from the third's corpse and off towards one of the J-wolves. He turned his head again to see one of them heading towards him.

He picked up the mask and a grenade and shouted a warning to his companions to keep a distance. As he stood waiting his thoughts began to rush. Slight memories of what the gas would do. It seemed as if he was being braced for a horrific sight. Cloud pulled the pin and held the trigger closed. The wolf was now in two arms length.

/ Now. /

Cloud tossed the grenade on the ground and jumped out of the J-wolf's way. As the J-wolf ran by it was caught in a cloud of violet and green gas.

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

A shudder went through Vincent and Rufus as they heard the blood-curdling screech.

"What in the blue mako was that," Tifa asked.

"Something that just went through something that would beyond painful," Vincent looked out the window to see how the battle was progressing.

Sephiroth was well known for his ability with his Masamune. So it was no surprise to Zack and Aeris that he could dance around the J-wolf and lay down many hits. The J-wolf though, was different than anything any of them had ever faced. All three of them were doing their best to weaken it. Both Zack and Sephiroth unleashed all they had. But the monster just kept coming. The battle had been raging for a few minutes.

Then, all of a sudden, the J-wolf stopped attacking and turned towards Cloud and the other J-Wolf. As it turned a loud screech rippled through the valley. It appeared that Cloud might have killed the other one.

Cloud never knew such a weapon could exist. He stood in a bit of shock as he watched the J-wolf disintegrate and decompose from the inside out. From the way the monster died, it seemed it was allowed to feel pain and scream all the way until there was nothing left of it. Now Cloud stood by what appeared to be a molten mass of rotting flesh. The mere sight of the effects got under Cloud's skin.

/ That, is why there is a mask. As long as none of the gas gets in your respiratory system you're safe. But it is best to be sealed from it completely. /

/ You've used that stuff before? Ah shit. Well we took care of him. As for the other... /

/ No need. /

Sapphire weapon was swimming a full speed. After hearing the screech it didn't dare be in the area. Weapon was now catching up with the wave that was sent across the water by the screech of death.

Back above the battlefield, the dark creature watched with interest. "So they took down one already. Maybe I should introduce myself. Or perhaps I will wait until another time. For now, weapon must rest. But heed, all of you. Soon you shall fear Gi Decepdius."

A/N: Feel sorry for Weapon? Don't. This is nothing. Well that is the 6th chapter. I have decided that I will probably have 13 chapters in all.

Reviews are most welcome. Up next, Aftermath.


	7. Chapter 7

Comments & Criticism welcomed and appreciated.

Power of the Turks: Part Seven

PART SEVEN: Aftermath

---------------

Disclaimer:

All rights and privileges to Final Fantasy VII and its characters

belong to Square Co., Ltd. The characters of this series are used

without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of

fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

All original characters are the creation of the author. All

copyright privileges to these characters are reserved for the author.

---------------

Author's notes:

WARNING: Violence, Adult language and subject matter.

This is a CONTINUATION - ALTERNATE REALITY Final Fantasy VII fanfic.

It contains major SPOILERS for the game.

---------------

Text Conventions

( ) are character thoughts

// and /- -/ are mental dialogue

are miscellaneous effects

- - and - - are flashbacks

Aftermath

"Cloud. What the fuck was that!"

Tifa stood at the gateway in Sector 4. After Weapon had fled she went there to greet them. Vincent and Lucrecia accompanied her.

As Cloud entered the gate he looked like he may be blushing. "I don't really know what I found. But… it worked. I guess things didn't go as planned."

"Weather it was with the plan or not, it is irrelevant now," Sephiroth said as he, Zack, and Aeris walked in.

"Did you see how Weapon took off?" Zack said. "Where did you get that stuff and how do you use it?"

"Quite the question, where did you get your weapon," Sephiroth was looking through an old logbook as he asked.

"I found it near the cliff we took cover at when we planned our attack."

"You found it out there? Odd. I don't see any grenade type weapon or gas that fits the descriptions in this book. And, if I'm not mistaken, this book was published two years ago."

Lucrecia looked over at Vincent. He knew what the gas was, and knew what it could do. The creature's reaction didn't surprise him. What he didn't know was that the gas was actually used as a weapon. But was it Shinra produced?

"Good luck finding anything about the gas in any book General. It isn't in there. The gas is exclusively used by the elite of elite. One would have to be of the A-class in the Shinra Elite before we'd even think of issuing it." Rufus caught them all off guard as he came down the street leading to the gate.

"So, they do exist. I assume they are your best among special forced? Why wasn't I informed earlier that they were more then rumor, why wasn't I one of them?" The general looked at Rufus with a hint of anger.

"Frankly a SOULDER isn't on the same level as them. They may be few, but few of them aren't able to take you in combat. They are strong and brilliant, and need little unnatural help other then the weapons they are equipped with."

Before anyone could say anything else a courier came rushing down the street. As he ran the streetlights began to kick on, night had come. The courier was swift, one of the swiftest Shinra employed.

"President Shinra, I have a report from the Mideel continent, as well as a report from Cid Highwind and from Junon. Weapon has been systematically eliminated, no traces remain."

"For now," Vincent added.

"Well. I think we should return to the tower before the others return," Lucrecia suggested.

"Agreed, mother."

Rufus, Cloud, and Vincent were the last to start for the Highwind Landing Pad. They stayed behind and waited till the others were out of earshot.

"Rufus. Why was there a canister of RAGES in a box in the field?" Vincent quizzed Rufus.

"From the sound of it, RAGES C-25, and I have no clue why that was out there. I do know the box had a mask in it though."

"Rufus," Cloud started, "Why was that stuff out there? How do I know how to use it?" Cloud didn't want to say anything about the voice, the very thing that puzzled him most of all things that have occurred.

"As for the first question, I cannot really answer it. But the second one, I think there is more depth to your schizophrenia then something you gained after sitting in a test tube for a few years."

"You mean he may have been born with it? Are you saying he may have that type, the type that goes with multiple personalities?" Vincent looked over at Rufus.

"It's possible. We could talk to George to see if he noticed anything unusual with Cloud when he was with him, if he was with him."

/ Was he there when I… We were young//

/ He was, a dear father. I don't remember much, but I do think they will find the fact that I leaped off cliffs strange. /

/ I recall mother telling me I was 5 once. But that's all I recall. /

/ That was it. At age 5 is when you came out and became dominant. /

/ Sorry. /

/ Don't be. You aren't the one I loath. I didn't really find you too weak. But you still weren't good enough to be a SOLDIER. It was your grief that made we split out. /

/ Split… /

/- …out? -/

- - - - 

"Why. Why can't I make it? I did everything I was supposed to. I took all the tests, and passed all but one. What did I do wrong."

"Hay kid. You were a little shy on your Mako tolerance. Now go to bed and shut the fuck up," Bernstein, a Sr. MP yelled.

As Cloud, a 14 year old with a now broken dream, lay sobbing in his temporary bunk, a SODLIER 3rd Class came in.

"So this little blond is the failure. Not much of a fighter from the looks of it." The elite bent down to look Cloud in the eye. His glowing blue eyes were eerie in the faint light. "Kid, if you want to be one of us, you can't be weak." The soldier then left.

"I failed. Tifa, mom, Nibelhem, I failed. I can't go back. I can't go back a failure. If I have to be and MP, then I will be till I become a SOLDIER. How could I have failed? Why didn't I make it?"

Halfway through the night, Cloud's eyes filled with tears for the 5th night since the SOLDIER left. Cloud was asleep, but his nightmares brought on fresh tears. In the back of Cloud's mind there was another conscience, one that was near fed up with his "roommates" complaining. He had decided it was time.

This day was the day Cloud Strife was to start his growth spurt. But something was added to the chemistry that made things different. The naturally induced chemical caused all cells to begin to divide simultaneously, in a set pattern and style that allowed a new being to grow from the sleeping figure.

By Cloud's bed stood a new, naked figure that stood slightly taller then Cloud. Taking many of the hair spikes with him this new, seemingly stronger Cloud looked around. No one knew of this incredible event. Cloud looked around and found some spare cloths that fit him.

He walked out into the hall and began towards the exit of the barracks. He would live his life away from the weaker half of Cloud Strife. Just as he was about to enter the main hall he ran into two officers baring military crest that he didn't recognize. He was baffled. One of the tests the weaker half took required knowledge of all Shinra crests and insignia, military or other.

"Cloud Strife?"

He looked at them and nodded.

"We have looked at your interesting profile. You say you leaped off a Nibelhem Mt. Cliff, specifically the one level with the Mako Reactor?" the officer asked.

Cloud nodded again, "I did. Why do you ask?"

The other officer lurched his arm forward, "We are interested in recruiting you to join the Shinra Elite. You may not have made it into SOLDIER, but your profile is still fitting, even if you can't handle a little Mako."

- - - - 

/ Yes. There was a time that there were two Cloud's walking around Midgar. /

"Cloud. Lets go and join the others," Vincent shook his shoulder after seeing that he was spacing out.

The grassy fields around Mideel began to dance as the Highwind drew close to the ground. Professor Gast was the first to climb up the rope ladder onto the ship.

"So, you guys had a fight with Weapon too?" Cid asked.

"Yes. An' darn was it a big one," Barret said as he entered the bridge.

"It was an interesting specimen. Though the shier strength of it makes you wonder if the planet was disparate," Professor Gast replied.

"Well, we defeated it. That's all that we need to worry about. And you, how was your fight," Tsang asked.

"Just as tough, but we took it down." Nanaki was climbing up the stairs towards the rudder wheel. "But it seems two are still at large, and it seems one had the flight of its life."

"I heard that the one that first attacked Junon months ago was just attacking midgar. It must have been afraid of the cannon," Reeve chuckled.

"The cannon wasn't fired. We would have seen the beam." The ninja, not content to look out the window but still stronger in the fight against motion sickness, sat on an old Cait Sith Doll.

"Then what made the damn thing run," Barret asked.

"We don't know," Cid responded. "Lets get to Midgar and find out."

Three had fallen. The other had run in absolute fear.

"Father would not approve of such weakness."

Ultimate Weapon stood in the icy fields of the Great Glacier. The area had been stained red after Weapon had killed wolves. He took a carcass and bit half of it off. He swallowed whole.

Of all the Weapons, he was the only one who hadn't attacked yet. "Must I show them how to properly attack?" Ultimate Weapon flew off towards Midgar.

Before he passed Icicle he saw a strange craft flying nearby and then disappeared. He changed course in the direction of the craft. As he flew towards where he spotted the craft he saw Sapphire Weapon dragging itself towards the Northern Cave.

"Perhaps I can make use of a mass attack. Very well, I will let them heal. Shinra. The next time you see us coming for you, there will be 5 attacking one target."

A messenger walked down the East Hall of the Dartriche capital. At the end of the hallway, there were two doors. The messenger stood just inside the door that was at the very end. "Commodore Alestine. We've…" (I went to the wrong door again.) The messenger turned to the door on the left, and stepped inside. "Commodore Alestine. We've received word that Weapon has been repelled."

"Shinra dealt with them well. Weapon went after Shinra, and Shinra won. I must say from the looks of it Vincent must be back. Shinra has been standing back on their feet and walking at an incredible pace. I shall let Shinra be distracted by Weapon. This means we have more time to prepare our attack."

Alestine was a renegade Turk. He used to work for Shinra, but now led an organization that rivaled them for 40 years. Dartriche, the main city of the Dartamin, was an underwater city. The Dartamin had no choice but to hide underwater. They had to maintain the illusion to the Shinra that they no longer existed. For 5 years there hasn't been any major contact with the surface. This quietness is due to their fear of a Shinra Elite, Bloodbath Strife.

"Carry on messenger."

"Yes sir." The messenger turned back into the hall and began to head back to his post.

(He's been here for 3 months, and not once has he gotten my office right. Saddly, a few other people are beginning to be as clumsy as him. Perhaps I should jar their memory.)

Alestine pulled out his crossbow from his desk and walked out into the hall. Seeing the messenger's back was to him, he took aim and fired. The messenger fell with the bolt halfway through his head. A guard who was standing near by just looked, but didn't move.

Alestine walked over to the guard. "Have it placed in the next bulliten. From now on every person that goes to the wrong office first will have 10 removed from their pay for each time."

"Yes Commodore."

Alestine returned to his office. Just as he entered he became spooked; realization creped over him. Vincent had been with Shinra the entire time. "Damn him. His technologies have been in use. The Sister Ray, the Guard Scorpion, any damn weapon Bloodbath Strife used, all of those things Vincent developed. Damn you Vincent. Damn you to the core of hell."

As the Highwind approached Midgar, the aerial entry door on the dome over Midgar slid open to let the airship in. The protective dome was puzzling for many people. How did Shinra get the secret doors, like the one in front of the sister ray, or the one that lets in airships, to open and close with out an machinery seen. The glass dome was entirely invisible, not even the door areas could be seen. Many accepted the notion that Shinra just made the complex work. The biggest question however, was not how the dome worked, but if it would protect Midgar from a Weapon attack.

Just after the Highwind landed and many of its passengers unloaded onto the landing pad, Vincent and Rufus came out of the Shinra building to meet them. The landing pad had been placed higher then the Sister ray, next to the top floor. This too presented questions to many people. How did the Sister Ray work around the City? Knowing that all the systems that were added to Midgar didn't quench this thirst for knowledge.

"Cid, Gast, welcome back. We hear you took care of Ruby and Emerald Weapon." Rufus stepped forward as he said this. He smiled as he saw that everyone was safe. He heard Vincent chuckle.

"Solid ground! Finally," Yuffie was on her knees, kissing the landing pad. She was glad to be off the ship.

"Hay Vincent. How'd you take care of Sapphire? Sounds to me like it was going to wreak Kelm and the factories," Barret said. "Did you make up some new attack while we were gone?"

"No everyone, it isn't anything new," Rufus began, "What caused Sapphire to flee was an encounter with one of our finest soldiers, and I am not talking about Sephiroth."

"How Weapon was defeated isn't a concern. They will not bother us for some time now. Lets just get inside and get started on our reports," Tsang commanded.

As the crew walked off the landing pad and into the Shinra HQ, Yuffie looked up towards the noon sun. As she looked up she though she saw a Paran Squid. It was an ancient creature of legend from the seas near Wutai.

"Perhaps I could get you a Saplyn for your armored vehicles. They are light and produce great armor plate for whatever carries them," Gi Decepdius asked.

"For the last time, I do not need your bio-weapons. I'm not exactly at war with anyone, so I needn't borrow or purchase items of war," Alestine was adamant, very adamant about using his own arsenal. He didn't care for the weapons and armors that the 'freak' could provide.

"But dear Alestine, I could help you overthrough any opponent that you wish to crush. As Chief Gi Decepdius, I give you my word."

"That I wish to crush eh, and If I wish to crush none?"

A messenger walked into the room at that moment, not failing to salute, or going to the wrong room on accident, the messenger walked up to Alestine and silently handed him a message.

Alestine read the paper and calmly handed the paper back to the messenger. As the messenger was leaving, Alestine picked up his crossbow and shot the messenger.

"Bad news?" Gi Decepdius assumed.

"Oh, this could be worse then bad. One of my subs surfaced and was shot by Shinra. Ug, MORONS!"

"Ah, so you've fought with Shinra. Perhaps you'd like to counter this event?"

"Since they likely know of us now. Sure, I'll hit them before they can prepare. No, you'll hit them. I want to see your special equipment in action before I put any of it on my weaponry. Understand?"

"Oh, well, that I will do. I will attack Midgar tonight. You'll not only see powerful weapons in action, you'll have one less city to conquer when I'm done. Midgar will be best attacked from the air. Most of their defenses aim horizontally, and that cannon is fixated. According to my Paran Squid, an airship can easily get in from above. I'll give you Midgar on a golden platter, It might be in a few ruins, but the city will be yours."

"Good. And could you bring me Vincent's head when you come back?"

"Heh heh." Gi Decepdius turned and left.

After Gi Decepdius was gone, Alestine looked up at the ceiling. He often admired the ironic crest of Dartriche. "We shall rule from sea to sea. That was our founding fathers statement. Ironically that was a true prediction. We started as a sea power and now we hide in the sea. Oh I can't wait till that freak gets back. If he isn't humiliated, then I'll have to wonder about Shinra."

"Mr. President. It seems a report has come in from Gongaga. An unidentified sub surfaced and was shot a few hours ago. The interesting thing about the sub was that it carried the emblem of Dartriche." Reeve lazed in his chair as he relayed this.

"Dartriche? So they're still at it. Well if they're up and about again, we had better prepare for an attack," Rufus said.

"Yes, knowing them, it will be in many places. This will likely be different then Weapon. Looks like we'll have to get out the old tactics books for them," Tsang added.

/ Dartriche! Oh drool. /

/ Drool? What's there to drool over//

"Rufus, when the attack comes, could you put me where the boighs are thickest?"

/ Boighs? Only someone from Nibelhem would know what that means//

"Cloud!" Tifa was angry at the word; she never liked it.

"Battle bitches? Cloud, why would you call regular soldiers that?" Vincent was just as perplexed at the word use.

(Let another one slip. My Strife. You might be coming out again.) "Meeting adjourned. Everyone, get to where you need to go," Rufus decided to take everyone's mind off the common insult that was used by the Shinra Elite Strife.

(A/N): Well the 7/13. I'm over halfway done. Please review and send me comments if you'd like. I'm also thinking of adding a favorite character list. So tell me who your favorite character is and I'll post the tallies.

Up next is Weapon's Revenge. Bye-bye for now.


End file.
